Reckless Bella
by StillDreaming85
Summary: A troubled girl, damaged beyond repair. A lost boy who promises he'll be there.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Firstly, I would like to thank my ladies, Sherry & Tiffany. Thank you very much for all that you do.

This is a _**drabble/flachfic/500word**_ chapter story.

It will _update every other day_ and half of it has already been written. Woot woot! Let's go!

 **Chapter 1**

"Things are going to need to change Bella, now that you're living with us," Jasper said, as pulled on the handbrake. "You can't continue to act the way you did in Philly. No more drinking, no more shoplifting. If you get into any more trouble here, I won't be able to help you. You'll go to juvie and do real time."

"You're not my father," I muttered, opening the door and stepping out of the truck. "Save the lecture."

"No, I'm not," Jasper said, getting out after me, "but I'm all you have left."

I flipped him off and pulled up the hood of my hoodie with my black, chipped nails. My eyes were painted black too. It was surprising the amount of people that avoided talking to you when you dressed a certain way, which was just the way I liked it.

I started walking away from him, heading down the street, towards the beach and the boardwalk. I heard him shouting after me, but I pretended I didn't. I wasn't in the mood to deal with his shit. He had no right to lecture me. He didn't have a clue how it felt to be me. He didn't have a clue how it felt to be all alone in the world and he never would. Not until he lost someone, someone that he loved.

The boardwalk was full of people, families, enjoying the rides and playing carnival games. It was sickening to watch. I couldn't stand to see all these happy people, going about their day as if there wasn't any suffering in the world. I started to walk away from the hustle and bustle, heading down to the beach, looking for a place to find solace. That's when I bumped into him. He was throwing a football ball with his friends. He wasn't watching where he was going and ran right into me.

"Watch it, jackass," I said, shoving him away.

He looked up at me shocked, his green eyes staring at me with concern. "I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going. Are you alright? Did I hurt you?" I didn't answer him. I just turned around and kept on walking. To any normal person that would have been a sign to leave me alone, but not him. He ran after me. "Hey, I asked if you were okay."

"I'm fine," I snapped. "Now will you fucking leave me alone?"

He held his hands up in defense and then started jogging backward, towards his friends, never taking his eyes off me. Creep.

I sighed and started walking. I headed under the pier, walking towards the water's edge. That's where I stumbled upon a group of kids about my own age. They were sitting in the dark, leaning against one of the posts, drinking beer. I pulled my hood down further and kept on walking.

"Hey!" one of them called out to me.

"Hey yourself," I replied, turning around to see who had spoken. It was a blonde haired guy with neck tattoos and piercings. I knew the type. I knew the type well. He spelled trouble.

"You new here?" he asked.

"Yeah, I just moved into town today."

"Cool. Where you from?"

"Philly."

He whistled. "You're a long way from home Philadelphia." I nodded. I didn't need reminding. "Hey, do you fancy a beer?" he asked, going in the cooler beside him and offering one to me.

I glanced between him and the direction I was headed. I knew I should say no. I didn't know anything about him, but part of me, the reckless part, walked towards him. "Thanks," I said, taking the beer and sitting down beside him.

"I'm James by the way," he said, offering me his hand.

"Maria," I said, shaking his hand, giving him the first name that popped into my head.

"This here is Vicky, Garrett, Jane and Alec," he said, motioning to his friends. I offered them a small wave and they smiled at me in response. "So, what brings you to Santa Cruz?" he asked.

"Family, my aunt's sick," I lied. "So, I came to help look after her."

"That was kind of you."

I nodded. "Yeah, that's me, the definition of kindness."

He smiled. I wondered if he bought my bullshit. "So what did you do in Philly for fun?"

I shrugged. "You know, this and that."

He pulled out a baggie from his jeans. "Ever tried some dank?"

I shook my head.

"Want to?"

It looked at the bag. It just looked like weed. "Sure, why not."

What was the worst that could happen?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I thought I would update with chapter 2. Give you more of a taste what this story is about. X

As always, thanks goes to my girls Tiffany and Sherry xx

 **Chapter 2**

I woke up the next morning to the sound of Jasper and Ali arguing. I groaned, clutching my head. I had no recollection of how I got home, let alone how I made it to the couch.

"I can't do this Jazz," Ali cried. "You promised me that she wasn't going to be any trouble, but on her first night here, she's already drinking and taking drugs."

"Please Ali, just give her a chance. I'll talk to her, make her see sense."

"Sense?" Ali hissed. "She doesn't have any. Why do you think your mother wanted rid of her? She's a lost cause Jazz, it's about time you realized that. I don't need this stress!"

"Ali you're not being fair, the kid just lost her parents. Give her a break."

"They've been dead for five fucking months! How long a break does she need?"

That was it. I had heard enough. I knew when I wasn't wanted and I didn't care if my head felt as if it was going to explode. I was out of here. I got up and grabbed my bag, marching out of the door.

"Great!" Jasper yelled. "Look what you've done, Ali."

He came running out the door after me. "Bella, wait up," he said, grabbing my arm. I reluctantly turned to face him. "Pay no attention to Alice. She's just hormonal and worried about the baby. There have been a lot of complications in the pregnancy. You really came at a bad time."

"Don't worry about it. I'm out of here," I said, turning away from him.

"No!" Jasper said, grabbing my arm again. "I didn't mean it like that. I want you here, Bella. I want to help you. Your parents did a lot for me growing up. I'd like to repay them."

"Don't worry about it, you're under no obligations to help me. I can take care of myself."

"I didn't mean it like that. I don't see it as an obligation," Jasper sighed. "I really do want to help you." I shrugged. It made no difference to me, either way. No one else gave a fuck, why should he? "Look, I got to take Ali to the hospital for her appointment," he said, going into his pocket and pulling out his wallet. He took out a few notes and handed them to me. "Stay out of the way for a while, give her a chance to cool down. Why don't you go and eat and when we get back we can sit down and talk, figure things out?"

I took the money and stashed it in my pocket, without saying a word.

"You scared me last night, Bella. You're lucky it was me that found you walking about the streets and not someone else. Where did you get the alcohol and drugs from anyway?"

I shrugged. "I have no idea what you're talking about," I said, turning and walking away.

"You can't keep pushing everyone away," Jasper shouted after me. "Sooner or later you're going to have to let someone in."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Thanks goes to my ladies Tiff & Shiff? hehe

 **Chapter 3**

I didn't feel like eating, so I headed down to the beach instead. I found a quiet spot to lie down, or so I thought. I had just fallen asleep when I felt something hit my head. I looked up to see a frisbee sitting beside me and the football guy from last night, running towards me.

"You," I hissed, picking up the frisbee. "Are you fucking stupid or something," I asked, throwing the frisbee at him full force.

"I'm so sorry," he laughed as it bounced off his stomach. "I never saw you there, your black clothes completely blended you in with the sand. You were practically camouflaged."

I flipped him off. _Fucking asshole._ What was his problem? I got up and dusted myself off, grabbing my bag and stomping away.

"Hey!" he called, running after me. "It was just a joke. I didn't mean to offend you. You look hot in black."

I screwed my face up. Was he trying to hit on me now?

"You're not really a people person are you?" he asked, jogging beside me, trying to keep up.

"It depends on the person."

"Ah. So, I'm getting the impression that you don't really like me?"

"I'm not overly fond of people who keep hitting me with shit."

He held his hands up. "I apologize. The first one was honestly an accident and the second one was… Well, I wanted to talk to you."

"And you couldn't just walk up to me and say 'hey', like any normal person?"

He shrugged. "I'm shy."

"Yeah, well you don't look shy to me. Listen, I don't know if the whole 'oops, I hit you with my ball, frisbee etc' normally works for you or whatever, but I'm not interested. I'm not here for a summer fling."

"Then why are you here?"

I glared at him. This guy didn't know when to give up. "I'm here to look after my sick aunt."

"That's nice of you." I shrugged. "So how are you able to look after her when you're sleeping on a beach?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but I came out for some fresh air. She's lying down, sleeping at the moment."

"Oh. Okay. So, where does this _aunt_ live?"

I raised my eyebrow at him. "Like I'm gonna tell you that. You could be a serial killer for all I know."

He laughed. "Okay, fair enough. Well, at least tell me your name. So, I can call out a greeting to you the next time I see you."

"Maria."

"Well, Maria, I'm Edward. It's been a pleasure speaking with you. Maybe I'll see you around sometime?"

"I wouldn't count on it."

He laughed, before turning and running back to his friends.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Big thank you to my ladies Tiffany  & Sherry.

Also, to all of you for the reviews/fav/follows xx

 **Chapter 4**

 **EPOV**

"Dude, what is it with you and the black eyeliner girl?" Emmett asked, as I walked towards him.

I shrugged. "I've no idea what you're talking about."

"Bullshit! That's twice, I've seen you drooling all over her."

"I wasn't drooling," I said, tossing the frisbee at his face. He caught it with ease and laughed at me.

Rose nodded. "I think you've still got a little bit of drool left on your chin. Right there," she said, pointing at me.

I playfully knocked her hand away. "I was being friendly. The girl looks lost, like she could use someone to talk to."

"Speaking of lost girls," Rose said, staring at her cell. "Ali texted, she said Jasper's cousin is being a nightmare. She's only been here one night and already came home drunk."

"I saw eyeliner girl hanging out with James last night. Do you think it could be her, she looked pretty wasted?" Emmett asked.

I frowned at that piece of news, before shaking my head. I didn't like the thought of her hanging around with James. "Nah, she told me her name was Maria. Didn't Jazz say his cousin's name was Bella or something like that?"

"Yeah, something like that," Emmett said, staring after Maria. "So, what's her story anyway?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. She said she's here looking after a sick aunt, but I didn't buy it."

"It could be Bella, you know. I've given plenty of fake names to guys over the years, just to get rid of them," Rose said, looking between the two of us.

"Which guys?" Emmett asked, scowling.

"Easy tiger," Rose smirked, patting his leg. "It was before you came along."

"Do you really think she could be lying?" I asked, glancing up to see if I could still see her. She was nothing more than a small silhouette now.

"There is only one way to find out," Rose said, grinning. "A little impromptu visit to Ali and Jasper's house."

"And what if it is her?" I asked, concerned.

"Then we don't tell Alice and Jasper," Emmett said, picking up a stone and tossing it into the sea. "They have enough to worry about. Perhaps we have a little talk with eyeliner girl ourselves and tell her to sort her shit out."

I sighed. I didn't think any amount of talking would get through to her, if she was indeed Bella. That girl was lost, angry, and bitter with the world. She needed to be reminded how to laugh and have fun. Talking just wasn't going to cut it.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Thanks to my girls Sherry & Tiffany

Thanks for all the reviews/follows/favs

 **Chapter 5**

I was grateful to see that Alice had calmed down by the time I returned to the house. I had to admit I had been tempted to grab my shit and disappear with the money that Jasper had given me, but I knew it wouldn't last. I decided to save for a few weeks instead, and if things didn't get any better than I was out of here.

"Bella," Alice smiled, as soon as I walked in the door. "I made chicken fajitas for dinner. Is it still your favorite?" she asked, setting the table.

I shrugged, dumping my bag by the door. Her cooking my favorite meal wasn't going to make me forget everything she had said earlier.

Alice frowned. "Listen, I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I was upset, but that's no excuse. This little one," she said, rubbing her small baby bump, "has caused us a lot of stress and worry, and I admit that I am worried what your presence here is going to do to this pregnancy. You don't exactly have a good track record of late. That said, I do still want to help you, but I'm gonna need you to work with us. Do you think you can do that?"

I shrugged, uninterested in anything she had to say. "Did you see where Jasper put my clothes?" I asked. I was still wearing the clothes from last night and was beginning to stink.

Alice sighed. "He put them up in your room. Up the stairs, and take the door to your right."

I nodded and left without another word.

My room was small and basic, but I didn't care. The bed was comfortable enough and the window looked out onto the beach. I couldn't expect much more.

I showered in the bathroom down the hall, and changed into a black tank top and black shorts, before donning my military boots and painting my eyes black again. My hair was still soaking wet, but I knew it wouldn't take long to dry in this heat.

I headed downstairs, pausing halfway down them at the sound of unfamiliar voices. I didn't know they were having people over. I contemplated turning back and heading to my room, but before I had the chance to move, Jasper walked in the front door, spotting me straightaway.

"Bella," he smiled. "Come and meet our friends," he said, urging me forward.

I reluctantly proceeded down the rest of the stairs and let him guide me towards the kitchen, stopping in my tracks when I spotted Edward, the football ball guy, as well as a few others.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Jasper asked, drawing the attention of everyone else in the room.

I shrugged his hands off me. "I just remembered I don't like fajitas," I said, grabbing my bag and hurrying out the front door.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Thanks goes to my ladies Tiffany & Sherry

Let's see what happens next.

 **Chapter 6**

"Bella, wait!" I turned around to see Edward running after me. What the hell did he want? Why wouldn't he leave me alone?

"I don't want to talk to you," I said, continuing to walk, hoping he would go, but as usual he didn't listen. He ran after me, catching up and matching my pace.

"Where are you going?"

"Nowhere."

"Then why are you in so such a hurry?"

I stopped walking and glared at him. "What do you want, Edward?"

"I just want to talk."

"Then talk."

He laughed. "Can't we go somewhere and sit down to talk?"

"Will you leave me alone afterwards if I do?"

"Sure, if that's what you want."

I let him lead me to his car. I was willing to have one meeting with him if it meant he was never going to bother me again. We drove for about a mile before he pulled over on the side of the road, in front of some trees. He motioned for me to get out and I silently obliged. "Where are we going?" I asked, glancing at the trees and the darkening sky. I was beginning to wonder if jumping in a stranger's car and driving to the middle of nowhere was such a great idea.

Edward laughed. "Don't worry Bella, you're safe with me."

I nodded, like I hadn't heard that like a thousand times before.

I followed him through the trees to a small enclosed beach. It was beautiful, pure white sand and clear blue water. The place looked untouched, like no one ever came here.

"This is my secret place," Edward said, smiling at me, gauging my reaction. "It's where I come when I need to be alone or if I need to think."

"Then why are you showing it to me?" I asked, confused.

"Because I want to share it with you."

His words caught me off guard. It wasn't what I had been expecting him to say, but for once I couldn't think of one snarky comeback. He made me feel uncomfortable. I didn't like it. "We should go. It's getting late."

Edward smiled. He seemed to be enjoying my discomfort. "But we haven't had our talk yet. The deal was we talked and then I left you alone. You do want me to leave you alone, right?"

I sighed, taking a seat on the sand. "So talk."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Thanks goes to my ladies Sherry & Tiffany!

Thanks for all the reviews & support. x

 **Chapter 7**

Edward talked about anything and everything. If I didn't know any better I would have said he was trying to waste time, but I had no idea why. I didn't even know why he wanted to be here with me of all people. I was sure he wasn't short of girls who wanted to spend time with him, girls who would give him anything he wanted. He was a good looking guy after all. So, why the hell was he here with me?

"…and Jazz was that drunk that he could barely stand. The idiot fell face first into the pool. If I hadn't jumped in he would have drowned."

Edward was going on and on, but I wasn't really listening to him. I was just enjoying the view, the cool breeze on my hair and the peace and quiet. It was beautiful out here.

I was watching the waves as they lapped onto the shore when something blue caught my eye. There was one of them, and then two, three, four. Suddenly, the entire shore was covered in tiny, little, blue lights.

"Hey, shut up," I said, hitting Edward's leg. "Can you see that?" I asked, getting up and running over to the water. "What is it?" I asked, crouching down, looking at the little lights in amazement. I had never seen anything like this before. It was so beautiful.

"Stars," Edward said, smiling down at me.

I playfully scowled. "No, really. What is it?"

Edward crouched down beside me and grinned. I couldn't help, but smile in return. "You're beautiful when you smile, you know that?"

"What?"

"I said you're beautiful when you smile. You should do it more often."

I blushed, pushing him backward. He landed on his ass and pulled me with him. The next thing I knew, the two of us were lying in the water. I screamed as a cold wave washed over me. I splashed some water on Edward as I scrambled to my feet and ran away.

I didn't get far. He came running after me, tackling me to the ground. We both fell into the water again, this time with him lying on top of me. We both just lay there, staring into each other eyes. The pull to kiss him was so unbelievably strong, I knew he could feel it too, but I wasn't ready. I wasn't ready to let anyone in.

I pushed him off me and got up to my feet, dusting myself off. "I should go home," I stuttered. "Jasper's probably wondering where I am." It was a feeble excuse. We I both knew I couldn't care less whether Jasper was looking for me or not, but he didn't argue with me. He just said 'okay'.

A/N: Okay, so I know that the 'stars' only happen in the Maldives, but it is only a story and I thought it would be cute to use this to bring the two of them together a little.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Thanks for Sherry & Tiffany.

Thanks for all the reviews/follows/favs.

 **Chapter 8**

I had been avoiding Edward since that night at the beach. He had stirred feelings in me, feelings that I just wasn't ready to face. I had seen the look in his eyes, too. He wanted to kiss me. I… I just wasn't ready to handle something like that.

There was a knock at my door. I ignored it, pretending to be sleeping, but whoever it was, wasn't willing to go away. "Bella," Jasper said, opening the door.

I groaned, closing my eyes and rolling away from him.

He kicked the side of the bed. "Come on. It's time to get up. You've been locked in here for days."

"Go away."

"C'mon. Alice and I are going to a cookout. I want you to come with us."

"I'm not hungry."

"I'm not taking no for an answer."

I turned to look up at him. He gave me that look, the one that told me I wasn't getting out of this.

So, that's how I ended up here, at some stranger's house, with a bunch of people I didn't know. Who were all talking, having a good time while I sat in the corner, nursing a coke, cause Jasper said I was underage. I was just wondering when I would be able to leave when _he_ showed up.

"Hey, there you are," Edward said, taking a seat beside me. "Black again," he said, motioning towards my outfit. "You know now that you're living in Santa Cruz you really should try investing in some other colors."

"Blacks isn't a color."

"What?"

"Black, it's not a color. It absorbs light, therefore, it's not a color."

Edward laughed. "And Jasper said that you didn't pay attention in school," he said, playfully shoving me.

I rolled my eyes.

"So, where have you been these past few days? I haven't seen you around."

"Nowhere," I said, staring down at my can of coke. I really didn't want to have this conversation.

"Jasper said you've been held up in your room. Is it because of what happened at the beach?"

"Nothing happened at the beach," I sighed, standing up. "And nothing is going to happen. Why can't you get that through your thick head? Didn't you promise to stay away from me? Wasn't that the deal?"

"The deal was if we talked. I don't remember you doing any talking."

I growled in frustration. "Just stay away from me," I warned him. "I don't want anything to do with you."

Before, I knew what was happening, Edward was up and out of his seat, pressing his lips to mine. He kissed me gently as he combed his fingers into my hair. The surprising bit was, when I kissed him back.

After a few minutes, I pulled away and glared at him. "You shouldn't have done that."

"Why?"

Tears filled my eyes as I shook my head. "Just stay away from me. Leave me alone."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Sherry & Tiffany rock my socks.

So do all of you. 3

 **Chapter 9**

The next day, I received a delivery of flowers, beautiful, vibrant flowers. I knew who they were from before I even looked at the card.

 _Sorry, not sorry, for kissing you & because I believe you could use a little color in your life. X x_

"Oh, who are they from?" Alice asked, peering over my shoulder.

"No one," I said, shoving the card in my pocket and dumping the flowers in the trashcan. I didn't understand why he couldn't leave me alone. How many times did I need to tell him that I wasn't interested? I just couldn't… not with him, not with anyone.

"Why are you putting them in the trash?" Alice shrieked, pulling them back out.

"I don't want them."

She frowned at me. "Someone obviously wanted you to have them." I shrugged. I didn't care what he wanted. "What's going on with you? Who are they from? Why are you hiding the card?"

"Like I said, they're from no one." I picked up my bag and headed towards the door.

"You can't keep pushing everyone away, Bella," Alice called after me.

I rolled my eyes. How many times was I going to hear that line? I could do whatever the hell I wanted and I had no intention of letting anyone in. When I let people in, they died. I didn't want anyone else to die.

I headed down to the pier, avoiding the beach and boardwalk because bumping into Edward was the last thing I needed right now. I felt too raw, too emotional, and seeing him might push me over the edge. I sat down at the spot where I had met James and his crew on my first night here. My choice of location may have been intentional. I could really be doing with something to take the edge of right now.

James and his gang showed up a short time later.

"Hey, do you have any of that dank stuff?" I asked, as he sat down beside me. Okay, so I was straight to the point.

"Sure do," James smiled, pulling the baggie out of his shorts, "but it's gonna cost ya."

"I don't have anything on me."

"Not my problem," he said, shoving the baggie back into his pocket. "Though... maybe we could come up with some sort of an arrangement?"

I know exactly what kind of arrangement he had in mind and I wasn't going there with him. "How about I five finger you something instead?" I asked, knowing there were shops nearby.

James grinned. "Does Maria have sticky fingers?"

I wasn't in the mood to play games. "Do we have a deal or not?"

He nodded. "Make it something good."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Thanks goes to Tiffany & Sherry.

What's going to happen with our girl? Let's find out…

 **Chapter 10**

Okay, so I knew that I shouldn't be doing this and that Jasper would kill me if he found out, but he wasn't going to find out because I wasn't gonna get caught, right? I was just gonna go into the store and help myself to a little, five finger discount, then leave. No biggie.

Yeah, if only things had gone as planned.

The store wasn't busy and normally, in times like this I would walk, it was too much of a risk, but today I was desperate. I just wanted to escape life for a blissful few hours. So, I took a risk that I knew I should never have taken.

While the store clerk was reaching under the counter for something I lifted a watch and slid it into my bag. It would be more than enough to get me a hit. I smiled at the clerk, while looking him right in the eyes as I walked out the door. I only got about five paces from the store before someone caught my arm and pulled me back.

"Miss, I think you forgot something."

I turned around to see a very angry store clerk looking at me. He tried to pull my bag off me, but I gripped it tight, knowing that if he saw what was inside, I was screwed. "Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing? Get your hands off me!" I shouted, pulling the bag back.

"Miss, let me see inside your bag."

"No!"

"What's going on here?"

I turned around to see Edward standing by my side. _Great, just great._

The clerk took one look at him and quickly let me go. "She stole something," he protested.

"I did not. He's lying," I said, glaring at the man. "If this is how you treat all your customers I'm surprised you have any left."

"Customers?" he scoffed. "You didn't buy anything."

"Well, no wonder!"

"Did you steal?" Edward asked, snatching my bag from me. He looked inside it before I had the chance to answer him. I cringed as he pulled out the watch.

"I have no idea how that got in there."

He didn't look like he was listening to me. "I'm sorry Ranny," Edward sighed, going into his pocket and pulling out some money. "Here, take this, it should be more than enough to cover the cost of the watch and your troubles."

"I dunno Edward," Ranny said. "I can't just let every shoplifter go. I mean, what message would that send to the rest of them?"

"Look," Edward said. "She's a friend of a friend, please just take the money and let her go. I'll make sure she never comes near your store again."

Ranny reluctantly took the money and the watch. Edward grabbed my arm and started marching me towards the street. "Hey, what the hell are you doing? Where are you taking me?" I asked, worried that he was taking me to Jasper.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Shiffy rocks

 **Chapter 11**

No matter how many times I asked Edward where he was taking me, he never answered. He looked too pissed off to speak, which was strange, as I had only ever seen him smile. I didn't understand why he was so upset. He barely knew me.

If I was honest, I was worried, okay, terrified, that he was taking me to Jasper. I know Jasper would kick my ass out if he found out about the shoplifting, and as much as I pretended that I wanted to be left alone, I didn't. The thought of being alone, scared me.

"Get in," Edward said, as we approached his car, letting go of my arm.

I shook my head. "No. Not until you tell me where we're going."

He had been heading to the driver's door, but when I spoke, he backtracked and came to stand in front of me. "Get in the car," he ordered.

"I don't want to."

"I didn't ask you if you wanted to. I told you to get in the car."

"I don't take orders from you," I hissed.

"Yeah, well, maybe you should, that way you wouldn't get into so much trouble."

"Why do you care if I get into trouble or not?"

"I just do, alright? Why the hell were you shoplifting for anyway?" he asked, running his hand through his hair. He looked as frustrated as hell.

"I needed the money."

"Money for what? Alcohol? Drugs?"

I didn't answer.

His jaw tightened. "Who was supplying you? James?" I knew better than to give him an answer to that question. "I want you to stay away from him," he said, pointing at me. "He's bad news."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine. I'll stay away from him. Can I go now?"

Edward shifted his weight from one foot to the other as the tension left his face. "Did you get my flowers?"

The question caught me off guard. I had forgotten all about the flowers and the reason I needed to escape. "I, ah, you shouldn't have sent them."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want you to; I want you to leave me alone."

He stepped closer to me, almost pinning me against the car. "What are you afraid of?" he asked, staring deep into my eyes.

"I'm not afraid."

"You look afraid to me." He reached up and lightly touched my face. "I won't hurt you, Bella."

I shook my head. "Not intentionally, maybe, but sooner or later you will. Sooner or later you'll die. You all do." I pushed him out my way, hurrying down the street before he could come after me. Thankfully, he never followed me.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** I will hopefully get caught up on reviews soon.

Thanks to team Shiffy x x

 **Chapter 12**

After leaving Edward, I headed home. I spent the rest of the day in my room. Edward had left my head spinning. I didn't understand why he had helped me or why he was so persistent in persuing me when I had made it clear to him that I wasn't interested in being with him.

It wasn't until we were all sitting at the dinner table that I realized how persistent he was going to be.

"Bella received a bouquet of flowers today," Alice said, in-between bites of her food.

Jasper looked from Alice to me, surprised. "You did?" Jasper asked, raising an eyebrow.

I shrugged. "They were unwanted."

"She wouldn't say who they were from."

I shot Alice a glare. She didn't know when to shut up at times. The last thing I wanted was Jasper hounding me for details.

"Who were they from?" Jasper asked. "Anyone I should be concerned about?"

"No," I said, shaking my head. "Like I said, they were unwanted."

Jasper stared at me for several minutes as if he was thinking something over before continuing with his meal.

"Oh, did you hear from Emmett?" Alice asked Jasper. "Rose called earlier to say Edward got into a fight."

"He did?" I asked, concerned, hoping it wasn't because of me.

Alice gave me a curious look before continuing with her story. "Yeah, apparently he went down to the pier looking for James."

I had suddenly lost my appetite. I dropped my fork down on my plate. I couldn't believe that he had been that stupid. Hadn't I told him to leave me alone?

"Why was he looking for James?" Jasper asked, confused.

"No one knows," Alice shrugged, glancing at me.

"Is he okay?" I asked, worried.

"Rose said he has a few bruises, but other than that, he's fine."

I don't know why, but I felt the urgent need to go and see him. I had to know he was okay. Maybe it was the guilt. Yeah, it had to be the guilt. I felt guilty because I knew the fight was over me. I would go over to his place and make sure he was okay and then leave. That was it.

I scraped my chair back and stood up.

"Where you going?" Jasper said, eyeing me.

"I just remember I have… I have this thing I have to go do." I went over to the door and grabbed my bag, but I realized that I didn't have a clue where Edward lived. "Hey, do you…" No, I really didn't want to ask them where Edward lived. If I did, they would know that the fight was over me and that the flowers were from Edward.

"Do you want me to drive you to Edward's?" Jasper asked, standing up and grabbing his car keys.

He knew? "I ah, yeah… that would be great."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** Thanks to team Shiffy xx

 **Chapter 13**

The car ride to Edward's house was silent, to which I was grateful. I wasn't in the mood for a lecture from Jasper, and I certainly didn't want to talk about Edward and why he had attacked James.

As it turns out, Edward didn't live far from Jasper, about five minutes, give or take. His house was right next to the beach, just like Jasper's, though Edward's seemed a lot bigger.

Jasper said nothing as he pulled up outside the house and killed the engine.

"Are you coming in?" I asked him, hoping that he'd say no.

"I think I'll let the two of you talk alone."

"Okay, cool," I said, making a dive for the door handle.

Jasper grabbed my arm. "Bella, I've no idea what's going on between you and Edward or why he was fighting with James, and I'm not sure that I even want to know. Just promise me that whatever it was, it's over. Edward's a good man, a good friend. I don't want to see him throw away everything he has worked so hard to achieve."

"I can assure you that there is nothing going on with Edward and me, we're just friends."

Jasper studied me for a moment. "I'm not saying that I don't approve of you being together. I just don't want you dragging him into your shit."

"I don't have any _shit_ ," I hissed.

"I wished I could believe that."

"Are we done here?" I snapped.

"We're done. Just… just don't hurt him, Bella."

I got out of the car and slammed the door. I was pissed at Jasper, always making me out to be the bad guy. When was he going to cut me some slack? I marched up the stairs and banged on the door, waiting for Edward to answer. All my anger faded as soon as I looked at his face. His lip was busted and he had a large cut along his cheek.

"What the hell did you do?" I asked, reaching out to touch his face.

"Nothing."

"Yeah, well it doesn't look like nothing," I said, shaking my head. I hated that he had gotten hurt because of me. "Alice told me about the fight. You shouldn't have gone after him."

"Yeah, well, someone had to tell him to stay away from you."

"I can look after myself."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Don't be an ass," I said, glaring at him.

"Did you just come here to lecture me?"

I shook my head. "I don't know why I came… I guess I wanted to see that you were okay."

He opened the door wider and motioned for me to come in. "Well, I'm glad that you stopped by."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** Thanks team Shiffy x

 **Chapter 14**

Edward's beach house was breathtaking and totally not what I had been expecting. The entire downstairs was open plan and decorated in an ultramodern finish. The back wall was made from a large sliding patio door, which was open. It led to a small decked area that overlooked the beach.

"You want a drink?" Edward asked, walking over to the kitchen.

"Sure?" I said, following him, but it came out more of a question than an answer. I sat down at the kitchen island and watched him open the fridge. I was surprised when he pulled out two beers.

"Supplying underage teens with alcohol is a felony, you know," I said, taking the beer from him.

Edward smirked. "I'll keep that in mind." He sat down at the other side of the island from me and took a sip of his beer. "So, how did you find out where I lived?"

"I asked around. Plenty of girls seemed to know where it was."

Edward laughed. "I can assure you they don't."

That was good to know. Wait, why was it good to know? I thought I had made it clear that I didn't want anything to do with Edward, at least in that way. I sighed to myself in frustration. _This_ couldn't happen.

"What has you so deep in thought?"

"Nothing," I said, taking a long drink of the beer.

"You know," he said, pointing his bottle towards me. "You overthink things too much. You need to learn to just go with the flow and stop thinking the worst."

"I don't think-"

Edward cocked his eyebrow at me. "I heard what you said earlier Bella. You think if you care about someone they're going to die. You can't live your life like that."

"You don't know what I've been through," I hissed.

"I've lost people, too, Bella. I know how much it hurts, but you can't hold onto that shit. You gotta let it go. Do you think your parents would want you to throw your life away?"

I set the beer down. "I didn't come here for a lecture. I just came here to see that you're okay and now that I have, I'll go."

Edward sighed. "You need to quit that shit too."

"What!?"

"Running. Every time someone says or does something you don't like, you run."

I scoffed, standing up.

Edward got up from his seat and came to stand in front of me, cupping my face. "I know you're hurting Bella. It's okay to hurt, it's okay to be afraid, it's what you do with that pain and fear that counts. I want to help you, but you gotta let me in."

His eyes locked on my lips as he slowly angled his head to the side and leaned down to kiss me. His kiss was soft and warm, loving and gentle. As much as I knew I should pull away, I couldn't.

I wasn't sure I could fight him any longer.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** Thanks to team Shiffy.

I am seriously behind on replying to reviews for this one. Please forgive. I promise I will catch up asap. Please know that I read and treasure every single one of them.

 **Chapter 15**

"See, that wasn't so bad," Edward said, pulling away from me with a smirk on his face. He ran his thumb along my lips as I stared up at him breathlessly, trying to gather my thoughts. The way he was looking at me now, his face so full of adoration, I couldn't remember the last time anyone had looked at me like that. I was so used to seeing scowls and looks of disgust. I don't think I ever wanted do anything to cause him to look at me any other way.

"You hungry?" he asked, taking a step back.

I shook my head. "No, I ate before I came over."

"Good," he said, taking my hand. "Come on, let's go and sit on the deck." He led me over to a bench that was facing the beach. He sat down and pulled me along with him, wrapping his arm around my shoulder and pulling me to his side.

I wasn't used to this kind of closeness. It was good, yet scary, all at the same time. My heart was beating so fast I thought it was going to burst out my chest. I focused on the waves and cool, calming sounds of the ocean, willing myself to calm down.

When I was finally able to relax, I leaned into him, resting my head on his chest, enjoying his scent and the warmth of his body. I had spent all this time running from him and pushing him away, when in actual fact, this wasn't _that_ bad. "So," I said, glancing up at him. "What do we do now?"

He smiled down at me. His eyes filled with nothing, but kindness. "We take it slow, Bella. We just get to know one another and see where it goes."

I nodded. Slow was good. "So, tell me, Edward," I said, sitting up. "What is it you actually do? Cause all I've seen you do is hang around the beach all day." _And I'm sure that certainly doesn't pay for this_ , I thought, glancing around his house. I prayed he wasn't one of those rich kids that got handouts from daddy.

Edward laughed. "I'm a web designer. I pick my own hours, which is why I can afford to hang on the beach all day. I usually work on my projects at night or first thing in the morning." I nodded. It made sense. "What about you, Bella? What is it that you want to do?"

I moved away from him a little, looking out at the ocean, not liking where the conversation had turned. "I didn't graduate. So, I guess I won't be _doing_ much with my life."

Edward caught my chin and turned me to look at him. "An education is important, but plenty of people have made it without one. Take Richard Branson for instance, he dropped out of high school, yet he is one of the richest people in the world."

"I didn't know that," I said, smiling up at him.

Edward winked. "I am full of useless knowledge. Seriously though, you can be anyone you want to be, Bella; don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise."


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** Thanks to team Shiffy!

Ages! Everyone has been asking for ages. Bella is 17, the rest of the crew are in their mid 20s xx

 **Chapter 16**

Edward and I sat on the deck, talking for hours about anything and everything. I really enjoyed being in his company. Things were so much easier now that I had let my guard down. It wasn't until it grew dark outside that I realized I better head home. "I should go," I said, standing up and grabbing my bag.

"I'll walk you," Edward said, quickly getting to his feet.

I shook my head. "No. It's okay, you don't have to."

"I don't have to, but I _want_ to."

"I can look out for myself," I stated. Okay, so I hadn't lowered all my defenses yet.

"I know you can," Edward said, cupping my face, "but just because you can, doesn't mean you should, and anyway Jasper would kick my ass if he know I'd let you walk home on your own."

I sighed in defeat, knowing that he wasn't going to take no for an answer. "Jasper drove me over here earlier," I said, as we made our way out of the house, into the street. "He warned me, ya know, about hurting you."

"He did?" Edward asked, surprised.

"He said you had worked too hard to achieve everything you have to get caught up in my _shit_."

Edward frowned. "Sounds like Jasper needs to go easier on you."

I shrugged. "I guess I don't blame him. I've put his family through a lot and I mean, who wants to bring a dysfunctional teenager to live with them when they're expecting a baby? But he would rather have me there with him than see me out on the street. I pushed his mom to the tipping point. She wants nothing more to do with me. Jasper wasn't left with a choice."

"You were hurting, Bella."

"Yeah."

"We all do crazy shit when we're hurting."

"You sound like you're talking from experience."

"I am."

"Do you want to tell me about it?"

"No," he said, shaking his head, his face full of sadness. "Not tonight, another time perhaps."

I nodded. I wouldn't push him. It wasn't like I was so willing to open up all of my wounds and talk about them. I guess maybe that was why he was so understanding of me. He had been there. He had lived it.

We walked along in silence, the rest of the way to Jasper's house. When we reached the driveway, we stopped and turned to stare at each other, each of us waiting for the other to speak. Eventually Edward broke the silence.

"Can I see you tomorrow?"

I bite my lip, staring up at him. "Maybe you will," I smirked, "maybe you won't."


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** Thanks for team Shiffy.

I've been tinkering after they sent it back x

 **Chapter 17**

When I woke up the next morning, I put my cell on to charge. I didn't think I had looked at the thing since I had moved here. It wasn't as if I had anyone to text or call, but last night I had given my number to Edward. Part of me hoped that he had texted. The other part of me hated that he already had this hold over me.

The phone beeped with several messages as it powered to life. There were a few from Jasper. I ignored those, and one from Edward. I smiled as I opened the message.

 _I hope you slept well. E x_

Five silly little words, and I was grinning from ear to ear, but it wasn't just what he had said, it was the fact he had cared enough to text me. No matter how happy he made me feel, I couldn't shake the voice in my head, reminding me that this was a bad idea. I was going to get hurt sooner or later.

 _I did, you? X_

I typed him a message before heading headed downstairs for breakfast. Alice and Jasper were already sitting at the dining table eating.

"Morning," I said, as I made my way into the kitchen and grabbed myself a bowl, filling it with whatever cereal was sitting out.

"Morning," they both said, a little surprised at my greeting. They usually had to drag a conversation from me. I guess I couldn't blame them for being surprised.

"You seem… uh, how do I put it? Happy?" Jasper said, eyeing me.

I shrugged, filling my bowl with milk and grabbing a spoon. I suppose he could describe me as _happy_.

"So, how did last night go? Did you and Edward sort everything out?"

"Yeah."

"And?" Alice said, dying for the details.

"And… nothing," I shrugged. My phone beeped and I pulled it out my pocket, smiling down at the screen.

 _I dreamt of you, so I guess you could say that I had a great sleep. E x_

"Jazz, do you see that? She's smiling," Alice exclaimed. "This is perfect. She and Edward are going to be perfect for one another."

I rolled my eyes at her, as I pondered what to say in response to Edward's text. How did you reply to that?

Jasper got up from the table and dumped his bowl in the sink, before coming over to me and placing a kiss on my head. "It's good to see you smile again, Bella. I've missed it."

I felt tears whelming in my eyes, so I bit my cheek to stop me from crying. I didn't like showing emotion.

"I gotta go to work. Maybe we can have Edward over for dinner later?"

"That sounds like a great idea," Alice said, before I could even answer. "I'll make something special."


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:** Thanks to team Shiffy x

 **Chapter 18**

I texted Edward once I was back in my room to let him about Alice's invite.

 _Alice and Jasper want you to come over to dinner. X_

I wasn't sure if it was such a good idea, parading our relationship about in front of them. I mean, what would happen when everything went wrong? Would they resent me for hurting their friend? Jasper had already warned me against doing just that. So, I guess they would and then what would happen to me? Would they kick me out?

 _Cool, but I am sensing you don't want me to come? E x_

 _No, it's not that. I do want you to come. It's just… is it a good idea? X_

 _You're overthinking things again. E x_

 _I'm not. X_

 _Where are you? E x_

 _In the house, why? X_

 _I'm coming over. E x_

 _You don't have to do that. X_

 _ON ROUTE E x_

 _Shit!_ I set my phone on the nightstand and shoved my face in the covers. I hadn't meant for him to come over. It wasn't my intension to hurt him either. I was just trying to be realistic and think about what would happen when things didn't work out between us.

About five minutes later, I heard voices downstairs, shortly followed by a knock at my door. "Come in," I said, as I sat up on the bed, while Edward walked into my room. My heart started racing the second as our eyes met. I couldn't deny my attraction to him. Even in a pair of navy shorts and baggy white t-shirt, he left me wanting him.

"Hey," he said, coming to sit down on the bed. I was glad to see that he didn't look upset, just worried.

"Hey," I replied, wrapping my arms around my legs. "I didn't mean that I didn't want you to come over." Edward nodded. "I'm just worried about what happens when things don't work out between us and-"

"Why won't things work out between us?" he asked, confused.

I shrugged. "I don't know. I either fuck up or you get fed up with my shit."

Edward reached over and cupped my face, his thumb running gently over my lip. "You're not going to fuck up, Bella. Don't think like that, and even if we didn't work out. I'm not going to resent or hate you." _You say that now_ , I thought. I had a way of making people hate me. "What happened to us just going with the flow?"

I shrugged, looking down at my knees.

"Hey," Edward said, titling my chin to face him. "I'll talk to Jasper, okay? I'll straighten everything out. So don't worry about it. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Good," he said, leaning over me and placing a kiss on my head. "I'll see you at dinner. I have a few things I need to take care of. Maybe when I give you flowers tonight you won't put them in the trash, huh?"

I blushed. How the hell did he know about that? _Alice_.

Edward laughed at my expression. "I'll see you later, Bella."


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:** Thanks to team Shiffy.

I'm featuring on A Different Forest today. If you would like to head on over there and check out my interview it would be much appreciated. x

 **Chapter 19**

"I thought you might like to borrow something to wear," Alice said, as she led me into her bedroom. I looked down at the floral display of dresses on her bed. They were all so bright, so colorful, and so not black. Was she expecting me to wear one of them? "I can't get any use out of them, but I thought you might as well." Apparently she was.

"I uh, dunno." I felt uncomfortable at the thought of wearing a dress, never mind something that so bright and attention seeking. I liked my dark colors. They made me invisible to most people, well to everyone except Edward.

"I'm sure Edward won't be able to take his eyes off you in one of these," Alice said, picking up a pink dress, completely oblivious to my discomfort.

In the end, I took one of her dresses so that she would leave me alone, but I had no intention of wearing it. If I was honest, the dress scared me. I felt like if I wore it I would be putting myself out there, opening myself up for criticism and rejection and I just wasn't willing to do that. Instead, I opted to wear black leggings and a vest top. It was nothing special, but I felt comfortable in it and that was the main thing.

God knows that I needed comfort right now. My stomach was doing somersaults at the thought of dinner and the four of us being together, in some sort of double date. Would it be awkward? Would it put a strain on our relationships?

There was a knock at the door. I glanced up from my book and shouted for whoever it was to enter. Alice popped her head in the door two seconds later. "Edward's here," she said, before taking in my appearance. "What happened to the dress?" she asked, walking into the room, her face full of disappointment.

I shrugged. "It didn't fit."

"I can go and get another if you want?"

I shook my head. "No, it's okay. I don't want to keep Edward waiting." That was another lie. I think I would happily keep Edward waiting right now, but I would rather face him, than a dress. I stood up and brushed past Alice. "Are you coming?" I asked, leaving no room for argument.

"Sure," she smiled.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:** Thanks to Sherry & Tiffany x x

 **Chapter 20**

I took a deep breath and made my way down the stairs. Edward and Jasper were standing in the living room talking. They looked so relaxed and carefree, like this setup wasn't weird. Was I the only one that was worried?

"There you are," Edward said, as he looked over and noticed me. He walked over to my side, placing a kiss on my cheek as he handed me a small bouquet of black roses. "I thought you'd feel more comfortable accepting them if they were your favorite color."

"Black is not-" I began and then saw him grinning at me. "Okay, thank you," I whispered.

"You're welcome. Beautiful flowers for a beautiful girl."

I looked down at the roses and then myself. Sure the flowers were pretty, in their own way, but I wouldn't class them as beautiful. I certainly wouldn't class myself as beautiful either, but I decided not to call him out on his white lie. I merely replied thank you and then went through to the kitchen to find something to put the flowers in and to give myself a little space.

"They're beautiful," Alice stated, looking over at me.

I nodded, noting the use of that word again. I wondered if it held any true value anymore or if it was just a word people overused.

"Do you want me to put them in water for you?" Alice asked, reaching for the flowers.

"No, I got it," I answered, knowing I was only stalling going back into the living room. I didn't understand why I was so worried and worked up, when everyone else seemed so relaxed.

After I put them in a vase of water, I looked around the kitchen. I had no idea what Alice was making, but she seemed stressed. I felt bad for not offering to help her cook before. I should be helping her more since she is pregnant, not having her running around after me. "Do you need a hand?" I asked, taking Alice by surprise.

"No, it's okay," she smiled. "I've got this. Why don't you grab the boys a beer?"

"Okay." I grabbed three bottles of beer and reluctantly returned to the living room. Jasper and Edward smiled reassuringly at me when I entered.

"Edward was just telling me that his father is looking for a receptionist for his office," Jasper said, taking his beer.

I nodded, handing Edward his beer before sitting down next to him. I noticed Edward sat back to look at me. "We were wondering if you would be interested in the position."

"Me?" I asked, surprised. "I'm not qualified. I don't know the first thing about being a receptionist."

"I'm sure you're more than qualified," Edward stated. "It would just be answering calls, making appointments, that sort of thing. What you don't know you will be quick to learn. It would give you something to occupy your time, keep you out of trouble and make some money."

"And your father's okay with this?" I asked.

"I ran the idea past him today. He would like to meet you."

"I think it would be good for you Bella," Jasper said. "You should go and meet Carlisle. You'll like him."

I eventually agreed to meet Edward's father the following day and consider the position. The boys didn't press the issue after that. They seemed pleased that I was willing to contemplate the idea.

The rest of the night passed smoothly after that. It was actually kind of fun. I had forgotten how well Jasper and I used to get on. For once, I went to bed with a smile on my face, looking forward to the next day.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N:** Thanks to Tiffany & Sherry.

Sorry I haven't had the chance to reply to reviews yet. I am very grateful for each and every one x

 **Chapter 21**

I wasn't sure that meeting, or even working for Edward's father was such a good idea. Edward assured me that everything would be fine. He said I was just overthinking everything again, worrying about nothing, that I needed to learn to chill out now that I was living in Santa Cruz.

I wasn't sure that I would ever be able to relax and stop worrying about what was around the corner. Life had a way of fucking things up.

"We're here," Edward said, as he parked the car. He pointed to a building across the road. The sign read: _Dr. C Cullen Medical Practice._

"You never said he was a doctor, that you wanted me to work in a doctor's office," I stated.

Edward shrugged. "I didn't think it mattered. Does it?"

"I, uh, not really." I supposed it didn't really matter. I just wasn't overly fond of the idea.

Edward got out the car and I reluctantly followed him. I walked over to his side and he took my hand. I clutched it tightly, taking comfort in his touch, as we walked across the road.

Carlisle was waiting for us in the waiting room. I could tell it was Edward's father straightaway because they both shared the same piercing green eyes and crooked smile.

"Bella," he said, extending his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

I smiled, shaking his hand, unsure what to say. "It's nice to meet you too."

"Edward, tells me that you're interested in the receptionist position?"

I looked up at Edward. That wasn't exactly how I remembered it. I had been coerced into coming here today by him and Jasper. They seemed to think that I needed something to occupy my time and keep me out of trouble. I suppose they could be right. "Yes, though I'm afraid I don't have any experience," I said, turning to face Carlisle again.

Carlisle smiled. "That's okay, there really isn't much to it. You'll be answering calls, making appointments and taking payments. I'm sure it won't take you long to get into the swing of it." He seemed fairly confident in my ability considering he didn't know me. I could only assume that Edward had filled his head with lies about me. "How about we do a trial period and take it from there, say two weeks? That way, if you don't like the job you are free to walk away."

"Sounds good," I replied. Though I wasn't sure how Edward would feel about me walking away after the two weeks.

"Great, and are you able to start tomorrow?"

"I, uh, guess so."

Carlisle grabbed my hand and squeezed it. "Don't look so nervous Bella. I'm sure you'll do fine. I'll see you tomorrow morning. Eight o'clock sharp."

"Let's go and buy you a uniform," Edward said, wrapping his arm around my shoulders and guiding me out the room.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N:** Thanks to Tiffany & Sherry xx

 **Chapter 22**

"I'm gonna pay you back, you know," I said, looking over the clothing rack at Edward. I didn't like feeling like a charity case and this was what this sorta felt like, but then, I didn't really have the choice. I knew I needed the clothes to work and I didn't like the thought of asking Jasper for anything else. He had already given me so much.

Edward shook his head. "I already told you that you don't have to do that. Think of it as an investment. I am investing in your future."

"I want to," I said, not buying into that investment bullshit.

"Fine," Edward sighed. "If you really want to pay me back, why don't you take me out for dinner when you get paid?"

Dinner certainly wasn't going to cover the cost of these clothes, but it was a start. "Okay."

"You'll only need clothes for the first two weeks anyway. If you like it after that my dad will get you a blouse with the practice logo on it."

I nodded, though I couldn't help, but wonder what would happen if I didn't like it.

"Hey," Edward said, coming around to face me. "If you don't like it, then you don't like it. It's not a big deal. I don't want you to feel like you're letting anyone down, okay?"

"Okay," I mumbled without conviction.

Edward caught my chin and tilted my face until I was looking him in the eye. "Your happiness is all that matters Bella. I won't be offended if you don't like the job and neither will my dad. I'm pretty sure Jasper won't either."

I nodded. I knew he was trying to assure me that there was no pressure to like this job, but I still felt like there was. Perhaps that pressure was coming from me. For once in my life I felt the need to prove myself, show them that I was capable of more than just letting people down.

"I think that should be more than enough," I said, handing Edward the pile of clothes from my arms. Edward looked down at the clothes and screwed up his face. "What?" I asked defensively.

"You do realize that you've only picked out black clothes?"

I shrugged. "I like black."

"Oh, I know you do. I just mean it would be nice to see you stepping out of your comfort zone for once. Maybe wear something with a little color."

I looked around me and saw some short, blue, daisy print dresses hanging on the rack beside me. I picked one up and set it on top of the pile in Edward's arm, cocking my eyebrow him. He merely smiled in return.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N:** A huge thanks to Sherry & Tiffany.

Sorry been really busy with work etc. I will catch up on reviews asap x x

 **Chapter 23**

I was beyond nervous about my first day at work. Everyone was being so supportive, more supportive than I deserved, telling me that everything was going to be alright. Alice had even made me a lunch to take with me, and Edward had insisted on giving me a ride to work, even though I could have probably walked. I was actually kinda glad that he was here, holding my hand, so to speak. Being around Edward was comforting, soothing and completely terrifying all at the same time.

I felt strange dressed in professional attire. I was still wearing my _black,_ but I no longer blended into the background. People were looking at me and I didn't like that. Edward had teased me when he saw me that I looked like I was going to a funeral. He had also kissed me on the cheek and told me I looked beautiful, so I didn't mind so much, but I didn't understand his insistent pushing for me to wear other colors. One of these days I was going to surprise him by turning up in that blue dress.

"We're here," Edward said, bringing the car to a stop. I took a deep breath and looked at the building across the street. I started to wonder if this was a really good idea. I was a high school dropout, a thief, and we all knew that Edward and I weren't going to last.

"Hey!" Edward said, touching my cheek. "Don't do that. Don't overthink it. You'll be fine. You're smarter than you give yourself credit for." I nodded, but only so he thought I agreed with him. "Do you want me to come in with you?"

I shook my head. That would only make me look like an incompetent child. "No, I got this," I said, grabbing my bag.

"Okay, I'll pick you up at five. We can grab a bite to eat if you want?"

I sighed. I knew I should say no. I was worried about us spending too much time together, but I couldn't deny that I wanted to see him. "Yeah, that sounds good," I said, reaching for the door handle.

Edward caught my arm before I could open the door. "What, no kiss?"

I leaned over and placed a small kiss on his lips before hurrying out of the car and across the road. Carlisle was standing in the waiting room, waiting for me again. As was some tall blonde woman. I didn't know her, but I could have sworn that I recognized her from somewhere.

"Bella," Carlisle smiled. "I'm glad you could make it. This is Rosalie, my staff nurse. She's going to run over a few things with you before we start at nine."


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N:** Sherry & Tiffany rock x

 **Chapter 24**

So, it turned out that I did recognize Rosalie. She was friends with Edward, Jasper and Alice. I kinda felt stupid for not knowing about her. I wondered why none of them had mentioned that she worked here. Anyway she seemed nice, and she was more than willing to answer any questions I had. She even told me that I could knock on her door if I needed help and Carlisle was busy.

Nine o'clock rolled around far too quickly, and I was soon left to my own devices. The phone began to ring off the hook and the waiting room started to fill with people. I was stressed just trying to find my way about the computer and keep on top of everything, but somehow I managed, and the morning buzz slowly began to die down.

"How are you coping?" Rosalie asked, coming over to my desk.

"Barely," I sighed.

Rosalie put her hand on my shoulder and squeezed it. "Mornings are usually the busiest. It shouldn't be too bad for the rest of the day. If I had more notice of you starting I would have rearranged my appointments so that I could have sat with you at the desk for a few mornings and helped you get the hang of things."

"That would have been good. Maybe you could run over a few more things at lunchtime? I'm still struggling with the appointment system and the call manager. I guess it's been a while since I've been on a computer."

"Sure," Rosalie smiled. "I'll have Emmett bring me something over for lunch so that I can sit with you."

Emmett, Rosalie's boyfriend was a beast. I made a note after seeing him never to piss him or Rosalie off. He certainly wasn't someone you wanted to get on the wrong side of, but he did appear friendly enough. I was glad that he didn't hang around when he dropped off Rosalie's lunch.

"So how did you two meet?" I asked Rosalie as she joined me at the desk.

"Childhood sweethearts."

"That's nice."

"What about you? Do you have anyone back in Philly?"

I shook my head, refusing to think about my home and _him_. I gathered by her question that she didn't know that Edward and I had become a… thing. I was surprised that Alice hadn't told her. Perhaps Edward had asked Alice not to. Maybe Edward didn't want anyone to know about us.

I didn't ask her any more personal questions after that. I was worried that she'd take that as a leeway to ask me some in return. We ate our lunch and she showed me around the computer. Not long after that, it was time to begin work again.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N:** Thanks to Tiffany & Sherry xx

 **Chapter 25**

The rest of the day passed fairly quickly; I think I may have even been starting to get the hang of it by at the end. Though, I was grateful when the day was over, work was certainly more stressful than school.

"You did well today," Carlisle said, stopping by my desk.

"Thank you," I replied, shyly.

"I hope my son is taking you out somewhere nice to celebrate your first day." Rosalie appeared behind Carlisle just as he finished speaking. _Shit!_ Now she was going to wonder why I hadn't told her about Edward.

"Your son," she said, confused, "as in Edward?"

Carlisle laughed. "I do only have one son, Rosalie."

"You never said you were dating Edward," Rosalie said, turning to me.

"I, ah, wasn't sure if we were telling people," I said, panicking. She had been nice to me all day. I didn't want her to be pissed at me now. I wasn't sure if I would cope at work without her help.

"Tell people what?" Edward asked, appearing at the doorframe of the waiting room.

"That you're dating," Rosalie said, cocking her eyebrow at him. She looked hurt, which made me feel like shit. I hadn't intended to hurt her. I just wasn't sure if it was my place to tell her or if Edward had wanted anyone to know. I thought with them being friends, if he had wanted her to know he would have told her.

You could cut the tension in the room with a knife.

"Well, I'm going to head home. I have some leftover lasagne in the fridge calling my name," Carlisle said, picking up his bag. "Rosalie, are you okay to lockup?"

"Sure," she replied, not taking her eyes off Edward.

None of us spoke as Carlisle left. I waited for either of the two of them to say something, but when neither of them did, I felt the need to fill the silence. "I'm sorry," I said, to Rosalie. "I should have told you."

"No need to apologize," she said, offering me a genuine smile. "I'm not angry with you. I'm angry with him for not telling his friends."

"Oh."

Edward laughed. He didn't appear concerned about Rosalie's anger. "I was going to tell you. I just hadn't spoken to either of you in a few days."

Rosalie didn't appear satisfied with that answer. "You can make it up to me. Why don't the four of us do a double date?"

"We will, but give us some time to be together alone first, okay?"

"Okay."

"Come on," Edward said, grabbing my hand. "Dinner's bubbling away in the slow cooker."

"I thought we were going out?" I said, confused.

"I thought it would be more fun to stay in," Edward said, winking at me.

I said goodbye to Rosalie and let Edward led me to his car. I had to admit I was curious to see what dinner consisted of. I hadn't had a romantic interest cook for me before.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N:** Thanks to Tiffany & Sherry

I still haven't replied to reviews and we are into chapter 26. I feel terrible. I'm sorry. My time is in short supply, but the kids go back to school tomorrow. Yay! I will try to catch up this week. Just, please know that I treasure them. Thank you x

 **Chapter 26**

"So what you making?" I asked, peering in the lid of the slow cooker, trying to figure out what lay inside.

"Tuscan Chicken Stew," Edward said, as he grabbed two plates and some cutlery. "It was my mom's favorite. She taught me how to make it."

"Was?" I asked, scrunching my face up. "Doesn't she like it anymore?"

Edward paused mid-step and slowly looked up at me, with a look I knew only too well. "My mom's dead, Bella."

"Oh," I gasped, "I'm sorry, I-ah, didn't…"

Edward placed his hand on mine. "It's okay, you didn't know."

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked, unsure what else to say.

Edward shrugged. "What do you want to know?" he asked, placing the plates on the counter.

There was plenty I wanted to know, like how did she die. What age was he? Was that what had caused him to lose his shit? He had hinted about understanding me all too well as if he had once walked in my shoes, was that the reason why? I also wondered why he hadn't told me before, but I knew better than to pry. I knew what it was like to be on the receiving end of those questions. "I dunno," I said, taking a seat at the island.

Edward looked at me knowingly. "I was about your age when my mom passed away. She had cancer. They found abnormal cells during a regular pap test, but by the time that they had found them, it was too late. It had already claimed her body. Dad did everything he could to save her, of course, but she couldn't be saved."

My eyes filled with my water as I looked at him. I couldn't comprehend what it must have been like to watch your mother suffer and then die. Both of my parents had died in a horrible car accident. The officials said that they didn't suffer, that they had died instantly from their injuries, though I was never sure if they had just told me that to ease my pain. "I'm sorry," I said, reaching out for his hand again.

"It's okay," he said, taking my hand in his and pulling it to his lips. He placed a small kiss on my knuckles. "I won't say it gets easier because it doesn't. You just learn to… cope. You find something in each day that makes your life worthwhile, something that makes you smile and when you do that, it's a little less hard to breathe. So," he said, dropping my hand, "you ready to try some Tuscan Chicken Stew?"

I wiped the tears away from the side of my eyes, as I nodded. I knew then that this man was going to be my undoing. Was it possible for someone to be _this_ perfect? Surely, he had to have some faults?


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N:** Thanks to Sherry & Tiffany!

 **Chapter 27**

The rest of the week passed more or less the same. I went to work and hung out with Edward afterwards. I'll admit we had gotten a lot closer after his confession. I almost felt ready to open up to him and talk about my parents, almost.

I wasn't entirely sure what was holding me back, but I knew if anyone was able to break through that wall then it was him. He was so patient and understanding with me. I wasn't quite sure what I had done to deserve him, but I was grateful that he had come into my life. I was no longer existing, I was living again.

"You look beautiful," Alice said, meeting my eyes in the mirror.

"Thank you," I sighed, looking at my reflection in the mirror. I barely recognized the woman looking back at me. I knew Edward wasn't going to recognize her either.

It was Friday night, and like Edward and I had agreed, I was taking him out to dinner with my first paycheck. I had chosen to wear the blue, daisy print dress that he had bought me earlier in the week. I felt completely out of my comfort zone, but I wanted to make an effort for him and show him that I was grateful for everything that he had done for me. I wanted to show him that I was willing to change, if he was willing to wait for me.

"Bella," Jasper called up the stairs, "we gotta leave if you want to make it there on time."

I took a deep breath. Alice reached over and squeezed my hand. "You'll be fine," she assured me, "he is going to be blown away, just don't forget to smile."

I nodded and grabbed the clutch I had borrowed from Alice off the bed and hurried down the stairs. Jasper was grinning from ear to ear when he saw me. "You look stunning, Bella."

I blushed, looking down at the floor. I wasn't used to getting compliments.

"C'mon," he said, pushing me towards the door. "We don't want to keep Edward waiting."

I said goodbye to Alice and followed Jasper to the car. My stomach was doing somersaults by this point. I felt so sick.

"I was wrong, ya know," Jasper said, starting the car. "You're good for him. You're both good for each other. I'm sorry I was so hard on you before."

"It's okay," I said, smiling over at him. "I understand that you're both close. You were only looking out for him. I would do the same if it was someone that I cared about. I mean, let's face it. I wasn't exactly in a good place when I came here."

"No, you weren't," Jasper agreed, "but I have seen a big difference in you since he has come into your life. I'm happy to have my cousin back."

"I'm happy to be back."


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N:** Thanks to Sherry & Tiffany

Time for your big girl panties!

 **Chapter 28**

"Have fun," Jasper called out to me as he pulled away. I waved him off before crossing the road. My stomach was still doing somersaults, but I knew I would be fine once I was with Edward. I just had to get to him first.

As I approached the restaurant I heard the sound of a woman's laughter, which made me to glance at the gated outdoor area. That was when I saw Edward sitting at a table with some blonde. They both looked deep in conversation. She had her hand on his arm as she stared up, hanging on his every word. Something about it was familiar, all too familiar.

Images of Jacob and my best friend Angela flashed before me. Jacob had been my boyfriend. He was my lifeline in the weeks after my parent's death. It wasn't until about a month after their death that I caught him in bed with Angela. I had never wanted to see it at the time, but suddenly the way she giggled at him and touched him started to make sense. It turned out he had planned to breakup with me, but then my parents had died and he hadn't wanted to send me over the edge. So, he had kept me around. Why? Because he felt sorry for me.

We got into a huge argument that night and he stormed off pissed. He got into a accident on his motorcycle, and that crash killed him. Angela blamed me for his death, as did many of our friends. I guess that was when I started to really lose my shit. There are only so many deaths one person can handle and I was over my limit.

I shook my head, bringing myself back to the present. I saw the blonde twirling hair around her finger, giving Edward googly eyes. I knew then that I couldn't do this. I couldn't go through this again. I had let him break down my walls, change me, and for what? Was this all a joke to him? Was I the joke or was he just giving me attention because he felt sorry for me?

I turned on my heels and started walking, tears blinding my eyes as I went. I didn't know where I was going and to be honest, I didn't really care. All I wanted was to get away from here.

I must have walked for miles. I wasn't really sure. All I knew was the heels on my shoes were starting to wear.

I was vaguely aware of the sound of my cell ringing, but I didn't make any attempts to look at it or answer. I didn't feel as if I was capable of anything other than walking.

"Maria or should I call you Bella?"

I looked up to see Vicky, standing, staring at me.

"Are you okay?"


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N:** Thanks to Sherry & Tiffany x

 **Chapter 29**

"Hey James, look who I found wandering around outside," Vicky shouted, as I followed her in the house. I had no idea why I had agreed to come in. I knew this was a bad idea, a fucking terrible idea, but I couldn't find it in myself to care.

The house was a mess. There was graffiti on the walls and garbage all over the floor. James was sitting on a couch in what I suppose was the living room. The room was filled with several people, all in different states of euphoria. Some of them I recognized, others I didn't. James grinned when he saw me. "I didn't think we would be seeing you again."

I shrugged, unsure what he wanted me to say. I didn't think I would have seen him again either, not after Edward had warned him to stay away from me. I shifted uncomfortably at the thought of _his_ name and then I realized why I had so willingly followed Vicky inside. I wanted to forget. I wanted to forget about Edward. I wanted to forget about Jacob. I wanted to forget about my parents. I wanted to forget about everything and I knew James was the man that could make that happen.

"Where's the boyfriend?" James asked, eyeing me.

"I don't have one."

"Good to know," he said, patting the space beside him. I sat down and he put his arm around my shoulders. "You look pretty without the emo makeup." I nodded. "So what can I do for you?"

"I want pills."

"You got cash?"

I opened my clutch and flashed him some money. James smiled, standing up. He took me into the kitchen, which was like a supermarket for drug addicts. "What's your poison?" he asked, rubbing his hands together.

I knew exactly what I wanted, Valium. I had taken it a lot after my parents and Jacob had died. It helped zone me out and make me forget that everything else existed. "You got any Valium?" I asked, looking around. "I'll take that scotch too."

James was more than happy to exchange the goods for money; he even told me to hang around. Though I suspected that was more to do with the extra cash that I still had in my purse than the fact that he wanted my company. I knew he would more than likely help himself to it once I was out of it, but I couldn't find it in myself to care.

I took the pills and the scotch and headed back to the couch. I could hear my cell ringing again, but I didn't bother to look to see who was calling. I downed the pills and took a long swig of the scotch, waiting for the effects to hit me.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N:** Thanks Tiffany & Sherry x x

 **Chapter 30**

 **EPOV**

I was worried out of my fucking mind. I had been waiting for almost an hour and Bella hadn't showed. I had called her several times on her cell, but she hadn't picked up. I knew something was wrong, I could feel it in my gut. I knew I had no other option than to call Jasper. I had to find out what was going on. I just hoped it was something simple like she was angry with me, that, I knew I could fix. I didn't know what I would do if something had happened to her.

"Jazz," I cried, as soon as he answered the phone. "Where's Bella? Do you know where she is? She never showed up and she isn't answering her cell."

"What are you talking about?" he asked, confused, "I dropped her off at the restaurant about an hour ago."

"You did?" I whimpered. "She never showed up. I haven't seen her."

"Hang on a minute, let me call her and see what's going on. I'll call you right back."

The few minutes that I waited for Jasper to call me back had to be the longest in my life. I prayed, I fucking prayed that Bella answered her phone to him. I didn't care if she was mad at me, for whatever reason. I would fix it. All that mattered to me was that she was okay.

When my cell finally rang, I rushed to answer it. "Did you get her?"

"She's not answering," Jasper stated. I could hear the worry in his voice now. "What happened?"

"Nothing," I sighed.

"Something must have fucking happened!" he shouted. "She got all dressed up. She even put on a blue dress, man. She's not going to go to all that trouble and then not show up."

I sighed again, running my hand through my hair, trying to think of what could have caused her to not turn up. "I have no idea… I arrived five or ten minutes early, while I was waiting I saw my cousin Irina. I haven't seen her in months. We chatted while I waited for Bella, but then she had to leave and I realized that Bella hadn't arrived yet."

"You don't think Bella saw you, do you? Maybe she thought there was something going on."

I shook my head. "She's my cousin."

"Bella doesn't know that and Irina is very touchy-feely when she is talking to someone."

"Shit!" I cursed. I knew Jasper could be right. I just wished Bella had confronted me rather than running. I thought we had been making progress. I had seen big changes in her. I guess there were still so many things about her that I didn't understand.

"I'm coming over."

I nodded. I would need his help to find her. "I'll call Em too, maybe he can help us."


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N:** Thanks to Tiffany & Sherry x x

 **Chapter 31**

The three us of us searched for hours with no trace of Bella. But really, what was the point of searching when we didn't have any idea where she had went? We were just running around in circles.

"You're good with computers," Emmett stated, "can't you just track her or something."

"I'm not a hacker, Em."

"No, but you're better than any of us on a computer. There must be a way for you to trace her. Her cell is still ringing, right? So, that means that it is still switched on."

"It's worth a shot," Jasper added, "because we aren't getting anywhere here."

I knew they were right. We had to try something else. So we went back to my beach house and I Googled different ways to trace cells. Bella had an android and I found an app called Lookout. If I could find a way into her Google account I could download it onto her cell from the computer, and then I would be able to trace her.

Jasper said that she had used his laptop a few times. I prayed that she had signed into Google and left it open. She hadn't, but she had signed into her emails and left it open. From there we were able to reset her Google password and sign into her account, where I downloaded the app onto her cell.

"Come on," I muttered as we waited for the GPS to kick in and give us a location. "Pearl Drive," I mumbled, as the tracker zoned in on her location. "What the hell is she doing there? It looks like she's in someone's house."

"Hey, doesn't James live around there," Emmett said, looking over my shoulder.

"I'll fucking kill him," I muttered, scribbling down the address and slamming Jasper's laptop shut.

Emmett put his hand on my shoulder. "We don't even know if she is with him. Let's just wait and see what is what first, right?"

I ignored Emmett. I knew if she was in that area, then she had to be with him and if he had fucking touched a hair on her head or filled her with shit, then I was fucking going to kill him. I noticed Jasper hadn't said a word, so I glanced over at his face. He wore the same murderous look I was sure I was wearing.

"Let's do this," he said, heading out the door towards his car.

I quickly followed after him, anxious to find Bella and see that she was okay.


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N:** Thanks goes to Sherry, Tiffany & Lindsay ;)

 **Chapter 32**

 **EPOV**

I didn't bother knocking when we arrived at the house. Time was a luxury that I didn't have. I had to get to my girl and make sure that she was okay. I prayed that she was fucking okay. It had been hours since anyone had seen her, and I knew anything could have happened in that time. She was in self-destruct mode. She had to be saved from herself, and James. Fuck, I wasn't sure that I would be able to control myself if I found out he had touched her.

I kicked in the front door and went marching down the hall. James came hurrying out of a room. The parasite probably thought it was the cops. He certainly looked surprised to see me.

"You!" I roared, pointing at him. "I warned you to stay away from her."

James held his hands up. "Hey, she came looking for me. It's not as if I'm going to turn a good looking girl away in her time of need."

"Where is she?" I growled.

He pointed to the room he had just come out of. "Did you ever stop to think that maybe you just aren't satisfying her and that's why she keeps running to me?"

I saw red. I grabbed him by the collar of his t-shirt and punched him in the face. I would have repeatedly hit him over and over again, if it hadn't been for Emmett's hand on my shoulder, reminding me why we were here. I dropped him to the floor and hurried into the room.

I found Bella lying in a corner, unconscious. She appeared unharmed, but I knew that meant nothing. I tried calling her name several times and shaking her, but she was unresponsive. "Find out what he gave her," I barked to Emmett, as I lifted her up into my arms.

"It's going to be okay," I whispered to her, as I cradled her against my chest, but I wasn't sure who I was trying to convince more, her or myself.

By the time I had carried her to the car, Emmett had caught up with us. "What did he give her?" I asked.

"Valium."

"She had a half empty bottle of whiskey beside her as well," I stated.

"How do you want to do this?" Jasper asked, worried. "If we take her to the hospital, they'll find out her guardian is in Philly, and it's not like my mom can come down to sign consent forms for treatment. The state could take her into protective services."

I knew that would destroy her and I couldn't let that happen. "I'll take her to my dad." He was going to be pissed and Bella would more than likely lose her job, but at least I would know that she was okay.


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N:** Thanks to Tiffany & Sherry x x

 **Chapter 33**

 **EPOV**

"What's going on?" My dad looked half asleep as he answered the door. Though any trace of sleep disappeared from his face when he looked down at Bella, cradled in my arms. "What happened?" he asked, concerned, as he waved us inside.

I carried her through to the living room as he collected his doctor's bag from the hallway. "She took some Valium and mixed it with alcohol," I said, as I set her down on the couch.

"We can't take her to the hospital because she's a minor and my mother is still her legal guardian," Jasper said, hovering by the doorway, with Emmett standing behind him. "I'm sorry to put you into this position Carlisle, but you were the only option we had. She'll get lost if she's taken into the system."

My father's mouth tightened, but he never commented. "How long has she been out?"

I shook my head, feeling like an idiot. I had forgotten to ask. "I don't know."

"She's been missing for about four hours. So maybe one or two," Jasper said, his eyes never leaving Bella.

"Who was she with?" My father asked as he examined her.

"James," I sighed.

"Anything else I should know?"

I shook my head, but I could tell that this conversation was far from over. He looked pissed and he had every right to be. Given her history, I should never have pushed my father to give her a job. I just thought if I could make her happy then everything else would fall into place. Clearly, Bella's issues were bigger than me.

"Carry her upstairs to your old room. I'll need to give her a gastric lavage before I hook her up to an IV and give her some medicine to counteract the effects of the Valium. Hopefully, we've got her in time and there won't be much damage to her body."

I did as my father asked. I carried her upstairs and watched as he treated her. Watching him pump her stomach wasn't a pretty sight, but right now I would have done just about anything to save her.

I was angry at myself for not thinking about how talking to Irina would have been perceived, and I was fucking angry at Bella for not trusting me enough to let me explain. I had never hurt her before. Why did she believe that I had started now? Why didn't she feel like she could come to me and ask? There had to be more to her suffering than her parent's death or at least that was how it felt to me.

"She's stable," I said, as I walked back into the living room and sat down on the coffee table. Jasper sighed with relief. "You know, I keep going over and over the events in my head and none of it makes sense. Other than losing her parents has anything else happened to her?"

Jasper cocked an eyebrow at me.

"I know losing both her parents is enough to fuck anyone up," I sighed. "Believe me, I still remember what I was like with one. I just mean that I keep getting the feeling that there is something more, something that she isn't telling us."

Jasper shook his head. "I don't know, man. She never talks to me. She never talked to my mom. She never talks to anyone."

I believed it was time to make Bella start talking.


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N:** Thanks to Sherry

Have a great vacation Tiffany x x

 **Chapter 34**

 **BPOV**

I woke up to the sound of raised voices.

I looked around the room, but I didn't recognize where I was. I knew it certainly wasn't James house. His house had been a shit hole; this room was the complete opposite. It was decorated with the finest quality, right from the high thread count sheets, to the designer curtains and plush carpet. Whoever owned this place had money.

The voices caught my attention and I instantly recognized Carlisle's voice, followed by Edward's.

"Do you have any idea the sort of position you put me in. I could have lost my practice. What if she had gotten her hands on drugs from my office? What if she had seriously hurt herself? Could you live with that? I know I couldn't."

"I would never have asked you to give her a job if I thought she was going to touch anything," Edward sighed. "The job was to give her a sense of purpose, to keep her off the streets, to prevent this sort of thing from happening."

"I can't have her at the practice anymore."

"I know."

"She needs help Edward."

"I know."

I wiped the tears away from the corner of my eyes and turned around on the bed. I was frightened they would walk into the room and find me awake. I wasn't ready to face them just yet. So I did my best to pretend I was asleep.

As I lay there, I tried to figure out how I had ended up here and the only explanation I could come up with was that Edward must have come looking for me, but why? The last time I had seen him, he had been getting friendly with another woman. Who was she?

I must have drifted to sleep because when I opened my eyes again, daylight was streaming through the window and Edward was sitting on the bed at my side.

"Hey," he said, forcing a smile, but it didn't fool me. His eyes were full of sadness. "How are you feeling?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but it was too dry. Edward reached for a glass of water off the nightstand and held the straw to my lips. I took a drink, surprised by his tenderness. "Where am I?"

"At my father's house."

"How did-"

"Did you honestly think I wouldn't come looking for you when you didn't show?"

"I…I saw you with another woman."

Edward sighed. "Irina is my cousin, Bella. My cousin. Just like Jasper is yours."

"I…" I didn't know what to say. I looked back at the images of him and the woman from the restaurant. Was it possible that they were related?

Edward sighed, running his hand through his hair. "I wish you had asked me. I wish you had confronted me instead of running, instead of putting yourself in danger, instead of going to him."

I wiped tears from my eyes as I shook my head. "I didn't go to him."

"Yeah, then how did you end up there, drugged out of your mind?"

"Vicky found me wandering the streets. She told me to come with her and I did. You have to understand… when I saw you with that woman it hurt. It brought back memories I didn't want to relive. Vicky offered me a solution, an escape. So I went with her willingly."

Edward looked disgusted with me. He could barely bring himself to even look at me. "Have I ever hurt you, Bella!?" he shouted. "Have I ever given you a reason not to trust me?"

"No."

"Then why the hell couldn't you answer your phone? I must have called you over a million times. Okay, so you couldn't confront me. At the very least you could have answered your phone. Do you have any idea how worried I was? How worried Jasper and Alice have been? You know she's not supposed to get stressed. Do you ever stop to think about anyone other than yourself?"

I shook my head, using the palm of my hand to dry my face. "That's not fair."

"No! What's not fair is having someone I love try to kill themselves!"

His words choked in the back of my throat. Someone he loved? "I…I wasn't trying to kill myself."

"No? Then why the hell did you mix Valium and alcohol?"

"I don't expect you to understand."

"Try me," he growled.

I shook my head, making for the edge of the bed. "I don't want to talk about it."

Edward blocked my path. "No. We're done running Bella. You don't get to run anymore." I tried to push past him, but he gripped my arms. "No more running."

I broke into sobs and he pulled me to his chest, holding me tight as he stroked my hair.


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N:** Thanks to Sherry x x

 **Chapter 35**

Edward held me for what seemed like hours, just letting me cry, until there weren't any tears left to shed. When I had finally settled down, he pulled back to look at me. "Talk to me," he pleaded.

I wasn't sure what he wanted to me to say.

"You said, seeing me with Irina brought back memories you didn't want to relive. Tell me about them. Tell me why you are in so much pain, Bella. I want to help you, but you gotta let me in."

I shifted away from him and looked down at my hands. I didn't want to talk about Jacob. I didn't want to revisit those memories, but at the same time I knew things had gone too far. I owed Edward an explanation at the very least.

"I assume Jasper told you about my parent's accident?" Edward nodded. "Losing them was hard. Waving them off one minute and then finding out they were dead the next. I can't begin to tell you how that feels… Never getting to say goodbye to them. Living with regrets, of harsh words that we had exchanged. Never getting to tell my parents how much I loved them or appreciated them. I would do anything just to see them again."

Edward reached over and squeezed my hand.

"I don't think I would have made it through the first month if it hadn't been for Jacob, my boyfriend at the time. He was my reason for living, my reason for pushing through each day even when I didn't want to. Now that I look back, I realize that I only saw what I wanted to see. I thought he loved me. I thought he was the one. That was until the moment that I found him in bed with my best friend.

"Jacob and I got into a fight, he was mad as hell. He believed he was doing me a favor by keeping me around. It turned out he had planned to breakup with me to be with Angela, but then my parents had died and he thought it was best to keep me around for a while. He drove away livid that night and got into an accident. He died."

"I'm sorry, Bella."

I nodded, tears welling in my eyes again. "If that wasn't enough, Angela and some of our friends blamed me for his death. That was when I started hanging with the wrong crowd, stealing and taking drugs. I just wanted to escape, maybe even part of me wanted to die. Jasper's mom tried to reach me, but I wouldn't let her in. She eventually got fed up with the cops coming to the door. She was going to kick me out, that was when Jasper agreed to take me.

"In all honesty, I didn't plan on sticking around here long. I knew Jasper and Alice would get fed up with me sooner or later, but then you came into my life and refused to leave. No matter how much I tried to push you away. You made me start to feel again, to live. I thought I could be happy, but then I saw you with that woman."

"My cousin."

"And everything just came rushing back. I just wanted it to stop. I wanted to stop hurting, to stop feeling. I was running. You're right, it's what I do. I run and I push people away. I do whatever I can to protect myself. I just don't want to hurt anymore, but I don't want to hurt you either. I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I never trusted you. I'm sorry that I never gave you a chance to explain. I'm sorry for everything."

"I'm sorry too," Edward said, pulling me back into his arms and holding me tight. "I'm sorry that you've been hurt. I'm sorry for every tear that you've cried, but please know I will never do anything to hurt you. I'm not like him." He stroked his thumb along his cheek and then across my lips. "I only ever want to make you smile."


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N:** Thanks to Sherry & to all of you for the reviews/favs/follows xx

 **Chapter 36**

Facing everyone after what I had done wasn't easy. I was embarrassed to say the least, and in all honesty, I wouldn't have blamed them if they never wanted anything to do with me ever again. It was what I deserved.

I was more than grateful to have Edward by my side, holding my hand. I knew I hadn't earned his support, but I was nevertheless thankful for it.

"How are you feeling?" Carlisle asked, setting down his newspaper as we walked into the living room.

"Better than I deserve," I said, glancing around the room, taking in everyone's faces. Alice and Jasper were here, as well as Rose and Emmett. Edward had said that everyone had been worried about me. "I'm sorry for putting you in a position like that, Carlisle, and I'm sorry for letting everyone down. I don't even know how to begin to explain my actions, but I promise it won't happen again."

"You need counselling, Bella," Carlisle stated, "and I am afraid that in your current state of mind, I can't allow you to continue working in my office."

I nodded. "I understand." It broke my heart that I had ruined my chances with him, but at the same time I understood his position.

Jasper got up off his seat and pulled me into a hug. "I'm glad you're okay, but I am warning you. Don't ever do anything like that to me again. Okay?"

I nodded.

Alice was next. She hit my arm and then pulled me into an embrace with tears streaming down her face. "Don't do that to me again, I've been worried sick. I've kinda got used to your black clothes and stomping boots hanging around."

"I'm sorry."

Emmett and Rose hugged me too, telling me that they were glad that I was okay. It was then that I realized just how good a support system I had around me. I had friends and family, people that cared for me and were willing to be there for me if I let them.

I could be happy, if I stopped getting in my own way, and for the first time in a long time, I wanted to be happy. I didn't want to continue living in the past, in a world of hurt and pain. I didn't want to forget about my parents by any means, but I knew it was possible to find a way to keep them in my heart and move on from their deaths.


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N:** Thanks to Sherry xx

 **Chapter 37**

The weeks that followed my episode were tough. I felt ashamed of my actions. I knew I had let everyone down and I could tell that they were all disappointed with me. Conversations were dry. No one made eye contact. I don't think anyone other than Edward wanted to spend any time with me. I spent most of my time in my bedroom, dwelling on what I had done. I had never felt so alone.

I knew I had to make things up to them. I had to show them that I was going to change. That I was worthy of their concern and affection, and I wasn't going to make the same mistake again.

Carlisle had arranged for me to see one of his friends. A shrink. I wasn't overly happy at the idea, but I knew attending the appointments would show everyone that I was trying and in all honesty it wasn't _that_ bad. Of course, I had to get used to talking instead of bottling things up. Once I got over that, I started to feel lighter, like a weight was lifted off my shoulders.

Dr. Foster had helped me set goals and it felt good to have something to aim for. I wanted to graduate from high school. So, I looked up the nearest Adult Education Center where I could obtain my GED. There was actually one in town, which was perfect. The only problem was that it cost money, and all the money I had was gone. I presume James had taken it when I was out, and I wasn't about to ask for anything else from Jasper or Edward. So, I had to find a job.

"What are you doing?" Jasper asked, eyeing me as he walked into the house. He looked drenched in sweat, like he had just been for a run.

I was sitting at the dining table, with the newspaper spread out in front of me, looking over the local ads. "Just looking for a job."

Jasper cocked his eyebrow. "Do you think that is such a good idea? Shouldn't you focus on your sessions with Dr. Foster first?"

"It was Dr. Foster's idea." Well, not really _his_ idea, but he had helped me set some goals for myself.

"Oh. Do you need any help?"

I shook my head. It was important for me to do this on my own. I didn't want them to call in any more favors.

I found an ad for a waitress in a café down by the boardwalk. It was part-time, so I should be able to fit my classes and my appointments around it, hopefully. I called the number on the ad and spoke to a woman named Sue. She was eager to meet me and asked me to come down later that day for an interview.


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N:** Thanks Sherry x

 **Chapter 38**

I didn't have a clue what to wear to the interview. An all-black outfit no longer seemed like a good Idea. I didn't want to appear standoffish. I wanted to appear approachable, someone that you would want to hire. I had no choice, but ask Alice for help. She let me borrow a white blouse, which I wore with a pair of black trousers that Edward had bought me for my receptionist job.

It stung to think about my old job, and how I had let everyone down. Edward had taken a risk by asking his father to give me that job and now his father was mad at him because of me. I would have never stolen drugs from the office, but I guess they weren't to know that. I hadn't exactly proven myself as trustworthy.

"Perfect," Alice said, smiling down at me. I had let her style my hair and do my makeup. I had to admit that I wasn't good at either of those things, the only thing I knew how to apply were thick layers of eyeliner and I didn't think that was going to help me win anyone over.

I looked in the mirror and barely recognized myself. I looked older, more mature and certainly more approachable. "Thank you," I said, looking up at Alice.

"You're welcome. I hope it helps you get the job," she said, squeezing my shoulder. "You know you look really pretty like this, without the Goth makeup and clothes. You should dress like this more often."

I nodded, unsure what to say.

"Well, I'm gonna go and lie down. This little peanut has been making me so tired lately," she said, rubbing her stomach and yawning to emphasize her point. "Good luck, Bella."

"Thank you," I said, as I watched her leave my room.

I grabbed my purse and headed downstairs. I was surprised to find Edward sitting in the living room. "What are you doing here?"

"Jasper said that you had an interview. I wanted to come by and wish you good luck," he said, standing up. "I also thought you might want a ride."

The café wasn't far, so I really didn't need a lift, but I relished in the thought of spending some time with Edward. A distance had grown between us and I knew I was to blame, but at the same time I wasn't sure how to close the gap. "Yeah," I smiled, "I'd like that."


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N:** Thanks Sherry x x

 **Chapter 39**

"So, what made you decide to go and get a job?" Edward asked, as we got into his car.

I shrugged. "Dr. Foster and I, set some goals. I'd like to graduate, but the course costs money and I don't have any. So…"

"If it's money you need-"

I shook my head. "I think you've all done more than enough for me. I can't ask you for any more."

"Bella, I don't mind."

"But I do. I want to do this on my own, Edward. I want to prove to everyone that I'm not a complete failure."

"No one thinks you are a failure, Bella."

I looked at him, but never said a word. I was sure some of them thought I was a failure; they just weren't vocal about their opinion. It didn't matter either way. I was out to prove them wrong.

We never spoke again until Edward pulled up outside the café. "Thanks for the ride," I said, smiling and reaching for the door.

"Bella, wait," Edward said, grabbing my arm. I turned to face at him, he looked anxious. "Why don't I wait for you and when you're finished, we can go out for a meal, my treat?"

I wanted to spend time with him, I missed seeing him as often, but I didn't want him spending any more money on me. He had already wasted too much.

He must have taken my silence as rejection because his face saddened. "It's okay, you don't have to."

"I want to," I said, touching his arm. "I just don't want you spending any more money. How about a compromise? You provide the food and I'll cook?"

"You cook?" he said, surprised.

I playfully hit his arm. "Don't look so shocked. I'm a great cook… I just haven't done it since…" He touched my arm and gave me a knowing look. "My mom and I used to cook a lot together."

"I'd love it if you cooked for me, Bella. What do you want to make?"

"Hmm, you made something that you and your mom used to make, how about I do the same? How does Chicken Pot Pie sound?"

"It sounds perfect," Edward said, leaning over and placing a kiss on my cheek. "Just let me know what we need."

I gave Edward a list of ingredients and left him to fetch him while I went to the café for my interview. Sue was already inside waiting for me. She was an older woman, possibly in her late fifties. She was plump and petite, but she had a smile that could warm up a cold room. I instantly felt at ease with her.

She must have seen something in me that impressed her because she gave me the job right then and there. On a trail period, of course, but that didn't matter to me. I wasn't going to do anything to blow this chance.

I finally felt like all the pieces in my life were falling into place.


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N:** Thanks to Sherry & Tiffany!

Sorry I have been absent. My CFS has been flaring up. Thanks for sticking with me. xx

 **Chapter 40**

It felt strange to be cooking again, but good all at the same time. I hadn't realized how much I had missed it until now. I couldn't even remember the last time I had cooked. I knew it was before the accident, but I wasn't sure when.

My mother and I had been distant before her accident. She didn't approve of Jacob, and I was angry at her. I had thought he was the one, funny how she turned out to be right.

I watched Edward as he rolled out the puff pastry and start to cut it into strips. He had insisted on helping me, even though I had told him he had filled his end of the deal by supplying the food. I actually enjoyed watching him work. He was a natural in the kitchen. I wondered if he and his mother had cooked together as often as I had with mine.

"Jasper said it's your birthday in a few weeks," Edward said, looking up at me.

I shrugged, going back to what I was doing. I wasn't sure that I wanted to celebrate my birthday. This would be my first one without my parents and it was going to be hard. It would have actually been better if Jasper hadn't remembered at all.

"We should do something special."

I shook my head. "I, uh, don't really feel like celebrating it."

"It's your eighteenth. We can't not celebrate it."

"We can if it's what I want," I said, annoyed that he was trying to force me to do something I didn't want to do.

"Hey," he said, stopping what he was doing and walking around the kitchen island to stand in front of me. "I'm not trying to push you. I just know that you'll regret not celebrating it later if you don't do something. It doesn't need to be a big affair. It can be just you and me if you want, but please promise me that we'll do something, anything..."

Before I even got the chance to answer, he put his flour covered hands on my cheeks, smearing the flour all over my face. I scoffed, taking a step back and looking at him. He cocked his eyebrow at me as if he was challenging me. He even had a cheeky smile playing on his lips.

Well, two could play that game, if that was how he wanted to play it.

I moved over to the bag of flour on the counter and grabbed a fist full of flour and threw it at him. I laughed as I watched him dust himself off. Though, that laughter was short-lived when I seen him reaching for the same bag.

"Don't you dare!" I screamed, running from the kitchen.


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N:** Thanks to Tiffany & Sherry xx

 **Chapter 41**

Edward chased me all the way from the kitchen into the living room. As he tried to grab me, I had tried to run away, which caused the both of us to loose our balance and fall down. He spun me around and pinned me to the rug before I even knew what was happening.

He raised the hand that held the flour over me, ready to let it loose at any second.

"Don't you dare," I warned him.

"Or you'll what?" he said, cocking his eyebrow at me.

"Or I'll…" I said, trying to think of a threat, but I couldn't think of one. He was the one with the advantage here.

Edward slowly released the flour over me, trailing it over my breasts and then face as he held me down. I screamed and fought against him the entire, but I was laughing too hard to put up any sort of a real fight. When his hand was empty, he rubbed it over my face and down my neck and chest.

"You're going to pay for that," I warned him.

The second he let me go I pushed him back on his heels and made a run for the bag of flour on the counter, picking up the whole bag. By the time I grabbed it, he was no where to be seen. He was hiding. _Coward._

"Come out, come out, wherever you are," I said, slowly making my way out of the room, scanning all the possible hiding spots. It was an open plan room; there were only so many places where he could hide.

As I walked towards the couch, he jumped out from behind the pillar behind me. I turned to face him, pointing to the bag at him. His eyes went wide as he looked down at my hands. "Put the bag down, Bella," he pleaded.

I shook my head. "I warned you," I said, stalking towards him.

"I'm sorry," Edward said, as he held up his hands. "I promise I won't do it again."

"Too late," I smirked, flicking the bag towards him. I emptied the entire bag over him. He was completely drenched in flour. He was like a ghost. It was funny, until he started coming after me.

I shrieked as I started to run away from him. I didn't get far before he caught me from behind and lifted me off the floor as he rubbed his face against my cheek and hair.

He turned me around in his arms and the second our eyes locked, we both froze. I could see heat and desire lingering in his green depths. As he slowly lowered me to the floor I anchored my hand around the back of his neck, pulling his lips to mine.

He tasted of flour and all the other Edward flavors I had grown accustomed to. It was then that I realized just how much I cared for him. I would do everything in my power to keep him by my side.

All too soon he pulled away, both of us a panting mess. "We should probably tidy up."

I nodded, but I wasn't thinking about the house.


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N:** Thanks Sherry x x

 **Chapter 42**

As Edward walked away from me, saying something about a dustpan, I grabbed the edge of my top and pulled it off before I lost my nerve. I dropped it to the floor and shimmied out of my shorts. So, all that I was left wearing was my underwear and a pair of converse. My undies were nothing special, just a black sports bra and ladies boxers, but at least they matched.

When Edward turned back around to face me, he froze on the spot, his face a complete picture of shock. "Bella… what are you doing?"

I shrugged. That wasn't exactly the reaction I had been hoping for. "You said that we should tidy up," I said, cocking my eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, I ah, meant the house."

"Oh. Do you want me to put my clothes back on?" I asked, but I had no intention of covering up. I wanted him and I knew he wanted me too.

"Yes. No. I mean… we can't," he said, swallowing hard. "You're underage." His eyes were struggling to remain on my face. I smirked to myself, knowing that with a little persuasion he would be mine.

I walked over to him and placed my hand on his chest, gazing up into his eyes. "I'm not a delicate virgin, Edward. You don't need to worry about that. I know what I'm getting myself into."

He frowned, cupping my face. "I hope whoever you gave your virginity to, worshipped you like you deserve."

I wasn't sure how to reply to that and I didn't particularly want to think about Jacob at the moment. He was the only guy I had ever slept with and I had only ever slept with him because I thought we were forever.

I merely nodded in response, and then whispered, "Kiss me, Edward."

His eyes locked with mine as if debating the decision before he leaned down and tenderly placed a kiss on my lips. He hummed before pulling back and rubbing his thumb along my bottom lip. "You have no idea how much I want you. How much I've wanted you since the moment I saw you, but we should wait. At least for a few weeks, until you are of legal age."

I sighed, taking a step back to pull away from him, but Edward grabbed me, refusing to let me go. He tilted my chin and forced me to look him in the eyes. "Please understand, Bella. I'm not doing this to hurt you. I just want to do this the right way. I want to do everything the right way when it comes to you."


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N:** Sherry rocks my socks!

 **Chapter 43**

The next two weeks flew by and before I had the chance to blink, it was my birthday. I just wanted to stay in bed and sleep the day away, pretending that it wasn't happening, but unfortunately Dr. Foster had arranged a morning session with me. I had also agreed to do a shift later that day at the café, thinking that it would keep my mind off things, but an after thought had me thinking it wasn't such a good idea.

After a hard crying session, I got dressed and headed downstairs. I had hoped that Jasper had already left for work and that Alice was still in bed, but I had no such luck. When I arrived downstairs, Jasper, Alice and Edward were standing in the living room waiting for me. They all yelled happy birthday in unison and I started crying.

Edward came hurrying over to me, pulling me into his arms and holding me tight. "I got you," he whispered in my ear. "I got you and I won't ever let you go." I should have taken comfort in his words, but I was too upset to understand the true meaning behind them.

When I finally managed to stop crying, Edward turned me around to face Jasper and Alice. They both looked eager to see me. Alice looked like she had been crying too. Jasper pulled me into his arms and squeezed me tight before letting me go. "We got you a little something," he said, as he pulled away, handing me a small jewelry box.

I shook my head. "You shouldn't have."

"Just open it," Alice ordered.

I opened the box to reveal a silver chain, with a round pendant that read: _Cousins are connected, heart to heart. Distance and time, can't break them apart._ I started crying all over again and Jasper pulled me into his arms. "I may not agree with all the choices you've made in life, but you will always be your cousin. I will always be here for you, not matter what."

Alice pushed Jasper out the way and clutched onto me, choking back her own tears. "I'm sorry I haven't always been supportive of you, the way I should have been, but I want you to know that Jasper and I will always be there for you, no matter what. We were also wondering if you would do us the honor of being this little one's godmother."

I nodded, struggling to speak through tears. "I would be honored."

"Okay, enough of that," Edward said, gently pushing Alice away from me. "You've had your turn, now hand her over to me. It's my turn."

As I turned around to face Edward I felt him fashioning something on to my wrist. I looked down to see a colorful wrap bracelet, it was made up of several different straps and charms.

"What's this?"

"My first gift to you," he said, touching the bracelet. "The colorful straps are there to remind you that there are more colors on the spectrum, other than black. The anchor represents my promise to you to always keep you grounded. The word love, because if you will let me, I will love you with everything I have. Faith is there to remind you to always have faith in yourself and others, and the infinity symbol represents my promise to be there for you, forever. "

I didn't know what to say. So, I just stared up at him stunned and completely speechless. I was in awe of this man. He was everything I had dreamed of and more.

 **A/N:** There is a comp in my FB group to win the bracelet he gives to her. Go and check it out. Search for StillDreaming85's Sanctuary.


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N:** Thanks Sherry xx

 **Chapter 44**

Edward took me for pancakes and then to my appointment with Dr. Foster, which wasn't nearly as bad as I was expecting, not when I knew I had Edward waiting outside for me. After that he sat in the café while I worked. He said he wasn't going to leave me alone today, not even for a second. I appreciated having him around today and was thankful that Sue didn't seem to mind his presence

When I was about half way through my shift James and his crew came into the café. As soon as Edward saw them, he began to jump out of his seat, but I motioned for him to sit his ass down. The last thing I needed was for him to cause a scene at my workplace.

I took a deep breath and headed over to their table. We all lived in the same town; it was obvious that we were going to run into each other sooner or later. I figured that I had better get this over with.

"What can I get you?" I asked, coming to a stop at their table.

They were all laughing and joking, but all of that stopped when James looked up and saw me. "Well, look who it is. Slumming it today, are we?"

"No more than you," I said, curtly. "Are you ready to order?"

"Where's the boyfriend?" I never answered. James looked around me to see Edward sitting in the far corner. He waved. I glanced at Edward. I could tell that he was struggling to hold it together, his fists were clenched and he looked ready to pounce at any second, but I refused to let James win and cause a scene.

"Are you ready to order?" I asked him again. "Or do you need more time?"

He smirked at me before looking down at the menu. "No, we're ready to order. What are todays specials?"

I began to run through the specials when Sue came out from the kitchen. She took one look at James and marched over to the table. "I thought I told you that you were banned from here?"

"You did?" he laughed. "It must have slipped my mind."

"Get out," she snarled.

He shook his head. "I came here to eat and I am going to eat."

"Like hell you are."

I pulled Sue a few steps away from the group. I could tell she was upset and if this wasn't handled the right way things could get out of hand. "Why don't you let me handle them? I'll make sure he leaves." Sue reluctantly agreed.

I headed back over to the table and leaned into James' ear, whispering. "Why don't you and your gang get up and leave before I call the cops and tip them off about where you keep your stash, and if that isn't enough to motivate you, I could always let him kick your ass," I said, glancing over at Edward.

James glared at me and then glanced at Edward, who looked livid. I wasn't a hundred percent sure, but I had a hunch that James was afraid of Edward and I knew it wouldn't do his street cred any good to have Edward kick his ass again.

James sighed, tossing the menu down to the table. "Let's go," he hissed at his crew, standing up. His crew began to protest, but soon shut up when he glared at them. "The food isn't any good here anyway. I hear it's infested with rats!" he shouted the last part, probably hoping to discourage the rest of the customers from eating their meals.

"The only rat in here is you. Now get out," I said, pointing at the door.

It felt good to watch him walk out. It felt even better to know that I had dealt with his sorry ass myself, instead of dragging Edward into my shit.


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N: T** iff n Shiff rock

 **Chapter 45**

"I'm proud of you, ya know?" Edward said, as we walked out of the café.

"What for?"

"For the way you handled James. For the way you keep growing as a person every day. You're an incredible woman, Bella. Don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise." Edward wrapped his arm around the back of my neck and pulled me to him, kissing my forehead.

"So where to now?" I asked, when he finally let me go.

"Time for another surprise," Edward grinned.

By now, the sky was starting to darken. Edward led me to the beach in front of his house, where someone had constructed a cabana and decorated it with fairy lights. There was even an array of candles surrounding the structure, creating more light. Underneath was a mass of pillows and blankets, and a picnic basket. It looked so appealing. I just wanted to dive straight in. "You did all this for me?" I asked, looking up at Edward in awe.

Edward shrugged. "Well I had help, but yes, all of this is for you."

"Thank you," I whispered, leaning up and placing a kiss on his lips.

I wandered over to the cabana and took off my shoes, climbing inside. "It's beautiful," I said, gazing out at the peaceful ocean. "It's perfect."

"Only the best for you," Edward said, taking a seat beside me. He opened up the basket and began to pull out several containers of food, it all smelled heavenly. We had pasta, skewered honey chicken, chicken wraps, pizza rolls, Hawaiian ham roll sliders and plenty of salad. And let's not forget the desserts, skewered strawberry shortcake, sunburst lemon bars and blueberry cookies. I was in food heaven.

Edward and I sat for hours talking about anything and everything. I had never felt so at peace, so happy.

"What has you smiling so hard?" Edward said, looking over at me.

"You do," I said, staring right back at him. "Today has been perfect, you're perfect. I honestly don't know what I've done to deserve you. I keep thinking that I'm going to wake up and find out that all of this has been a dream. That you're not real."

Edward grabbed my hand and pulled it to his chest, positioning it over his heart. I could feel it beating under my hand. "I'm real alright, and I'm not going anywhere. I'm here to stay, for as long as you'll let me."

I leaned over to him and placed my lips to his, whispering against them. "I don't ever want to let you go."

"Then don't."


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46**

"Time for another present," Edward said, pulling away from me with a big grin on his face. "Close your eyes."

"Why?" I asked suspiciously, wondering what he was up to.

"Just close them," he said firmly, "and hold out your hand."

I did as he asked. I closed my eyes and held out my hand as I listened to him moving around, trying to figure out what he was up to. A few seconds later something cold and metallic was placed on my palm.

"You can open them now."

I looked down to see a key attached to a small rectangle keyring.

 _You already have the key to my heart… So here's one to_ _my_ _our place._

I looked up at Edward in disbelief. Was he asking me to move in with him?

"Before you give me an answer, just hear me out. I know it's sudden and it may seem like I am moving too fast, but nothing about our relationship has been exactly normal. And soon Alice and Jasper are going to have the baby and things are going to be cramped over at their house. I just thought… that it might be something you want to consider. I would love to have you."

I grabbed Edward's face and kissed him hard. Just when I thought this man couldn't knock me off my feet anymore, he did it again.

"You were rambling," I said, when I finally pulled away.

"I was?"

"You were," I smirked, playfully fisting his t-shirt.

"Only because you make me nervous," he said, grabbing my hips and lifting me on top of him as he lay back.

"I make you nervous?"

Edward nodded. "It's a scary thing, letting someone in your heart after losing someone that meant so much to you. There is always the worry that you will get hurt again, but you," he said, pointing his finger into my chest, "are worth the risk."

I smiled. "I think you're worth the risk, too."

I knew people would probably think we were crazy, moving in together so soon, but part of me realized that I didn't care. I loved Edward. I knew he was the one. Nothing else mattered. "Yes," I said, looking down at him. "I would love to move in with you."

Edward grabbed my hips and flipped us over so that I was now lying on my back and he was on top of me. "You've just made me the happiest man alive."

"I'm not finished with you yet," I said, pulling him to me. The two week wait was over, and I planned to get to know him very intimately over the next few hours.

 **A/N:** Okay, don't hate me, but apart from two epi's, this is it for these guys. Perfectward had to come to an end at some time, right? I have been asked to continue this story, but at the moment I have no plans to do so. Sorry! I hope you've enjoyed the ride as much as I have. A big shout out to my girls Tiffany  & Sherry. I'll see you at the end note of the epilogues xx


	47. Chapter 47

**A/N:** Sherry n Tiffany rock xx

 **Epilogue**

The call we had all been waiting for came in the middle of the night, waking Edward and I from our sleep. "Hello," I mumbled into the phone. I was so tired I hadn't even bothered to check the caller ID to see who was calling.

"Bella, it's time," Jasper shouted nervously into the phone.

Time? Time for what, I thought, trying to fight through my sleepiness to remember what was going on, and then it came to me. Alice! Oh my god, she was having the baby. I sat up straight, suddenly feeling completely awake. I grabbed onto Edward and stared at him in shock.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Edward asked, worried.

"We're going to have a baby!"

"We are?"

"Yes," I said, jumping out of bed and running to the dresser, looking for clothes.

"And you got a phone call to tell you that?" Edward asked, not budging from the bed.

I turned around to face him annoyed, wondering what he was talking about and why hadn't he moved? Didn't he realize that we had to get to the hospital?

He was smirking at me. "You said we're having a baby."

I threw the top in my hand at him. It hit him in the face. "I meant Alice, Alice is having a baby. Now would you please move!"

Who knew that babies could take so long? I had been pacing the hospital corridors for hours, waiting. When was this little guy going to show? What if it wasn't a little guy? Alice and Jasper had never really specified the sex of the baby. I think they had wanted to keep it a surprise. I had always heard Alice say 'he' and had assumed it was a slip of the tongue.

"You're making me exhausted, just watching you. Please, come and sit down," Edward said, patting the seat beside him.

"I think she's wearing a hole in the floor," Emmett commented. He and Rosalie had been waiting with us the entire time. I think they were just as fed up and anxious as me.

I sat down beside Edward and he wrapped his arm around me, pulling me to his side. I tucked my head into his chest and inhaled his scent, willing myself to relax. "Are you worried?" he asked, glancing down at me.

"A little," I admitted. "They said there were a lot of complications with the pregnancy. I just don't want anything to happen to either of them."

"I'm sure they will both be fine," he said, kissing my head.

"They will be," Rosalie said, though she honestly sounded just as worried as me.

A few minutes later Jasper came running out of the delivery room. "It's a boy," he grinned.

I jumped out of my seat and went running towards him, throwing my arms around him. "Congratulations," I beamed. "How are they? Are they both okay?"

"They're both fine," he said, reassuringly. "They're waiting to meet you."

I felt my heart in my mouth the first time my eyes landed on Daniel. He was so tiny, 7lbs and 5oz of pure perfection, and only 18 inches long. He was going to be small, like his mother. I couldn't wait to get to know him. I was determined to be the best godmother and role model there was. With Edward by my side as his godfather, I knew there was no way I would fail.


	48. Chapter 48

**Epilogue 2**

Daniel being born inspired me a lot, and in the end, I wanted to be a role model to more than just him. So after I graduated, I began volunteer work and that volunteer work resulted in me going to Uni and working towards my MSW to become a social worker.

I had experience of being on the street, coming from a broken home and in general, just being messed up. I was the perfect candidate. I could reach these children on a level most social workers couldn't begin to comprehend. I wanted to save lives, like Edward had saved me.

I can't even begin to express how happy I was on the day of my graduation. I knew I was finally someone that would make my parents proud, and it was all because of Edward. If he hadn't come into my life, I knew there was a good chance I wouldn't still be around. I had been well on my way to my own destruction.

"There she is," Edward beamed as I walked out of the main hall. He was holding little Daniel in his arms, only Daniel wasn't so little anymore. He had just turned four. I had to admit I loved seeing Edward holding Daniel, but part of me couldn't wait until he was holding our own.

Daniel pushed against Edward's chest so he would let him down and then ran to me, leaping into my arms. "I saw you on stage," he exclaimed as I picked him up.

"You did?" I asked, pretending to be shocked.

"Yes, and I was cheering for you."

"We all were," Jasper said, walking over to me and placing a kiss on my cheek. "Have I told you lately how proud I am of you?"

"Hmmm… maybe once or twice," I smiled.

He took Daniel from my arms, and Alice pulled me into a hug. "I know you are going to make a huge difference in the world, Bella."

"I hope so."

After she let me go, Rosalie and Emmett embraced me, telling me how proud they were of me. We had all grown pretty close over the years. We were like a family. I wasn't sure what I would have done without their support.

Carlisle was next. "You've come a long way from that lost, scared girl who walked into my doctor's office looking for a job. We're all extremely proud of you. If I can help you in any way, all you have to do is ask."

"Okay, enough of the manhandling," Edward said, playfully pushing his father away from me. "It's my turn." He pulled me into his arms and looked down at me. I could feel the pride radiating from him. "You make me so happy, you know that, right?" I nodded. "I can't wait to put that ring on your finger in a few weeks."

Edward had asked me to marry him a few months after Daniel was born, but by then I had my mind set on earning my degree, and didn't want any distractions like wedding planning. Although I had eagerly said yes, I had asked him to wait until after my graduation ceremony. He had been happy to wait. He knew I wasn't going anywhere. I think he would have waited forever if I had asked him. That man was too perfect for his own good, but I was ready to become Mrs. Cullen now. I was ready to begin living our happily ever after.

 **THE END**

 **A/N:** First of all, a huge thank you to Tiffany and Sherry. I appreciate all that you ladies do for me and all the time you give to me. Reckless Bella wouldn't have been the same without you x x

A big thank you to all of you as well for reading/reviewing/recing. I have really enjoyed writing this story. Sadly, I have no plans to continue at the moment, but never say never, right?

Next I plan to work on My Laird's Bairn and Jurisdiction. I also have a Halloween fic coming out closer to the time called The Creatures. Watch out for that.

Until next time…


End file.
